Schism
by X-with stars
Summary: AU Kagome deviced a plan to grab Kouga's love for her, and it would involve her and her new friend Inuyasha. Her planned work, to a degree. Now shes running back to Inuyasha for support. Can Inuyasha and Kagome slavage a relationship that was nelglacted
1. Deftones

Schism  
  
Kagome's likes her friend Kouga but when she finds out he likes one of her other friends she slowly drifts away and meets a sliver haired Skater boy  
  
Disclaimer: Waa I don't own it! If I did I have all the dvds by now!  
  
I didn't know to call it Deftones or Schism, because I was listening to it at the time, so I picked Schism  
  
Session 1: Don't get ya hopes up  
  
Kagome's P.O.V  
  
"Waa I'm bored." I said as I stretched out on the cough eating Raman and watching a movie.  
  
(Flashback to this morning)  
  
"Hey! Kago! How's the man-hunt?" my best friend, Sango Hiraikotsu, asked as we walked to school that morning.  
  
"I *think* he likes me but not sure." I answered.  
  
"Sango!" a voice cried from behind. We turned around it was Miroku Houshi.  
  
"Morning you two!" he chirped, and then looked at Sango.  
  
'I know that look....' "Ahh! Sango I have to go and get to school I gotta.make up a quiz! Bia."  
  
I quickly walked to school. And who is I? Well I'm Kagome Higurashi; I live with my mother, my little brother Souta, and my crazed grandfather at an ancient shrine in the suburbs of Tokyo. I have a little big crush on my friend Kouga Ohkima from school.  
  
I walk up to the schoolyard and heard giggling I turn to see the preps looking and laughing at me.  
  
'Bitches.' I mental cussed.  
  
I don't know what to label me, people say punk but I'm not sure and really I couldn't care less. There's no snowball chance in hell that I'm prep and I'm really not that gothic, *blah* I hate school.Too many labels, well at least the main ones.  
  
"Kagome!" Someone yelled across the school yard.  
  
I turn to see Kouga running towards me.  
  
'Okay, deep breathes, don't stutter.you'll do fine.' I thought.  
  
He shifted his backpack form one shoulder to another and smiled.  
  
'I'm screwed! Don't smile damnit!'  
  
"Ya wanna come with me and Sango to McDonald's after school?"  
  
"Sure." I answered shyly, looking down at my sneakers; that were just drawled in black by my permanent marker.  
  
Kouga looked down at me questioning and I was getting redder and redder.  
  
Still smiling, he lifted his arm and placed the backside of his hand against my cheek.  
  
'Breathe! Long deep bre- I can't believe he's doing this!'  
  
His hands was cool compared to my face, he frowned at me, "Why don't you go see the nurse, your awfully hot."  
  
"Ok-"  
  
"Miss Higurashi!"  
  
"Oh shit." I mumbled.  
  
I looked up the steps to see Mr. Dynachi, the principle of the school.  
  
"What are you doing on Campus grounds!? You still have a day left of your suspension!"  
  
I looked back at him, I heard Kouga whisper, "We'll pick you up later I guess."  
  
I nodded and turned around walked back home.  
  
'Wait a minutes I'm letting him win!' I smirked and turned around, "I guess I'll see you later then Kouga!"  
  
Mr. D, glared down at Kouga, but Kouga only smiled back.  
  
'I love his smile..'  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
I looked down at the half eaten-now cold raman then up at the time.  
  
'3:59.they should be here any minute.'  
  
I looked at my outfit.  
  
'I think I should change.'  
  
As soon as I got home I changed my clothes, I went from pants into grey shorts that you sleep in and a tank top.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! It's me! Kouga!" he yelled form outside.  
  
"Come In!" I shouted from the living room. "Door is locked!"  
  
"Damn it to hell!" I mumbled getting up and giving the bowl to Boyu, our fat cat.  
  
I opened to the door to get Kouga staring at me.  
  
Looking at him he didn't even seemed to be breathing.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head "Yea, never better." He said smiling.  
  
'Melting.' I felt my face burning.  
  
"I should change, be right back."  
  
"K."  
  
3RD P.O.V.'s.  
  
Kagome reappeared with a faded blue baggy jeans and a wife-beater top that said 'Deftones: White Pony' in navy blue print. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and put a black 'Lucky 13' baseball cap on it. Slipping into her old permanent black Air walks, she walked out the door; leaded by Kouga.  
  
Kagome ran to catch up Kouga. She smiled, "So what group are you in for the field trip?" she asked.  
  
Kouga looked up, "I think Mosses, but not sure; you?"  
  
"Eagles, with Kikyou but I'm not going."  
  
He looked over at her. "Why?"  
  
"I'm staying home with, so is Miroku."  
  
"Oh, Ginta's birthday party is that day so yeah me."  
  
She giggled, "Aren't you lucky."  
  
He looked to the sky, "Hmm, looks like it, ne?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, 'I wish I could tell you.' she thought.  
  
At McDonald's  
  
"So, you and Miroku are staying home on your guy's day?" Sango asked taking one of Miroku's fries.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yup."  
  
They were sitting in, what they claimed, their booth. Miroku and Sango sitting against the wall, Kouga and Kagome on the other side. "I think I should ask Ayame to the Sakura dance next month." Kouga, kind of, shouted out  
  
Everyone looked at him, "Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't you know Kagome-chan? Dear lil' Kouga likes Ayame." Miroku said.  
  
(AN: Miroku and Kagome are kinda like second cousin, so no k/m for you)  
  
Kouga blushed, "Nah, wait." Miroku started.  
  
'Miroku...please, just shut up..' Kagome stated in her mind.  
  
"He more like obsessed with her."  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome; her eyes dulled and she was looking down at the creamer spilt by Kouga earlier.  
  
Kagome basically felt as if someone punched her in the gut. Kouga and Miroku chatted and debated how many different colors Kouga's face with change when Miroku asked 'certain' things.  
  
Sango took one last look at Kagome then at her watch, "Hey, boys, some people have to leave."  
  
Miroku looking down at her, "Like whom?"  
  
Sango looked right back, "Like me, tomorrow is my side's trip to the forest."  
  
"Oh, right. Well I guess." He said and picking his tray up and walking over to the trash.  
  
Sango walked towards the door and Kouga got up. He turned, "Hey, Kagome, are you okay. You seem out of it."  
  
Kagome snapped her head up and nodded, she out on a fake smile. "Yea, just a little tired." She lied and rushing over to Sango.  
  
"I'm sorry I should have told you." Sango whispered as they walked out, the boys at tow.  
  
"No, it's my fault for believing."  
  
~*8)p  
  
End of this session.Watta ya think? Should I continue or trash it? 


	2. Definition

Session two: You keep that up I'll make sure you won't be able to reproduce in *any* way.. ~  
  
Kagome was, let's say, a little shocked from Kouga's out bust. Sango mange to lose the guys while she walked Kagome home.  
  
"Ne, come on Kago-chan, it's not bad." Sango said in an attempted to cheer her up.  
  
Kagome never said a word; she just stared down at the sidewalk with dazed gaze. (A/N: hey that rhythms!)  
  
"Okay Kagome, I, Sango, are not going to let this get to you!" she declared pumping her fist and looking up into the air.  
  
Kagome force herself not to smile. Sango caught the act and grabbed her hand. "Screw the trip we live in a damn forest anyways!"  
  
Kagome smiled and let Sango dragged her back to her house.  
  
~*  
  
One of Tokyo's thousands of Skate Parks  
  
"Hey! Inu!"  
  
A boy about 26 turned around, "What is it Shit- I mean Ship.." Inu Yasha asked unbuckling his blades.  
  
"Shessy and Rin are coming and they told me to tell you that Shessy is going to kick your ass!" Shippo said proudly.  
  
Inuyasha ruffled his hair, "Yea yea, sure thing kid. Let's go meet them half way."  
  
Shippo nodded and jumped on Inuyasha head. Inuyasha just growled, he was used to it now, he couldn't go anywhere with out Shippo jumping on him.  
  
28 year old Shessmarou stopped a good five feet in front of the Skate parks entrances.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo walked up to him, standing two feet away.  
  
"Little brother, we have business..." he said.  
  
"What now.." Inuyasha asked broadly, eyeing the 7-11 a crossed the street.  
  
"You know what.." Shessy said darkly.  
  
"No I don't, refresh my memory." Inuyasha said grinning. "You ate all the Damn Raman that's what!" he yelled.  
  
Inuyasha fell down, anime style, but quickly got up.  
  
"That's our business?! I thought you were talking about the *Stuff." Inu yelled back.  
  
"Stuff? What stuff? Define the word stuff."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him for a minute then shook his head. "Never mind..don't wanna tell with ya girl hanging around, close enough to ear."  
  
Shessmarou scowled, "Fine.Rin!" he called out to the 25 year old girl, dressed in a red dress.  
  
"Yes Fluff---I mean Shessy?"  
  
Shessmarou glanced at Inuyasha for moment to make sure he didn't catch the pet name.  
  
"Go play with those butterflies over there." He pointed over to the children's playground, right next to the skate park.  
  
"Okay!" she piped running over there. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, "Feh..fine, but when I say we leave, you better come running!" he said. Shippo smiled and jumped off, running over to play with Rin.  
  
"Really, Inuyasha, you treat him as if he was your son, why bother. Give to Kaeda or sumpthing."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him, "Because..."  
  
Shessmarou dismissed the conversation over Shippo, it always ended up Inuyasha saying 'because' or 'maybe', and not telling him why he took care of the brat.  
  
"Shessy! We're going to be late for our date!" Rin called out.  
  
Shessmarou could already see the grin sparked on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Date, huh.I thought you didn't like her in that way." Inuyasha teased.  
  
Shessmarou looked at him, "You keep that up I'll make sure you won't be able to reproduce in *any* way.."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at him hurt, "Why, Shessy, you hurt me!" Inuyasha said outing his hand over his heart for effects.  
  
"Yea, you keep it up, it'll hurt."  
  
"Feh,.whatever.Shippo! We're leaving...NOW!" Inuyasha called walked over to his beat up 99' Chevy Tahoe, opening the passenger door. He looked at his watch, "5..4..3..2.--" "I'm coming!!!!" yelled a red blur shooting into the seat. Shessmarou shot a look at him, Inuyasha grinned sheepishly, "What? You have seen him do that before."  
  
"Shessmarou turned around, "Whatever, Come on Rin, we're leaving for the movies."  
  
Rin magically appears next to Shessmarou, "Okay!"  
  
Shessy held open the passenger door of his Lexus XLT to Rin.  
  
"Bye Rin! BYE FLUFFY! Have fun at the movies." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Hey Inu-nii-chan." Shippo asked as he strapped himself in.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha answer getting in the driver's side turning on the SUV and turning out of the skate park.  
  
"I'm hungry.."  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent for a few seconds, "Wanna go to Kaeda's?" he asked.  
  
"Yea!" Shippo yelled happily.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Okay then."  
  
Inuyasha took a sharp u-turn in the middle of the road, causing the guy he cut-off to start yelling at him.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "I love doing that.." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Shippo only giggled.  
  
~~~~  
  
Okay! That's enough! Well I thinks so!....please clicked the little blue button and make Shippo happy. *Shippo falls from the sky right next to XxDisclaimer027xX* 


	3. Gone Fishing

Hi! I'll get to the story in a minute, but I wanna thank my reviewers!  
  
Thanks a lot to: Slyslicra kiya_1821 Shiro Inu Chelsbee Blue_haired_Freak Sakura Jesia  
  
Oh an extra on helping me with the names! Thanxz Jesia And Shippo is..Six! And one more thing! Kaeda is magically older then Kikyo is well Grandma old!  
  
My softball team is UNDEFEATED! Whaaaaaaaaa! Yes! I win! I win!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...sad cuz my team was undefeated and I think we can own anything now..j/k  
  
Session 3: Marriage talks, ice cream and comedy.  
  
At Kaede's  
  
Shippo sat on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of Miso (a/n: I spelt that wrong..) soup.  
  
Finishing the soup in one slurp, he looked up at Kaede and said. "Thanks you grandma Kaede!"  
  
(A/n: since I'm not sure if baba is right I'll use that.)  
  
Kaede smile at Shippo, "Your welcome Shippo-chan."  
  
Kaede turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his bowl, which was half-empty. Spics of the soup remain on his face.  
  
Kaede shook her head and handed his a napkin, "Shippo-chan been with you for what 4 or 3 years, no?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, "About 4....why."  
  
"In all that time, Shippo's manners are still better then yours and I've been raising ya since you been 11."  
  
Inuyasha fell backwards (a/n: hes been falling a lot hasn't he?)  
  
"Kaede! Come on!" Inuyasha shouted standing up.  
  
Kaede turned to Shippo, "Shippo-chan, why don't you go in the other room and watch some t.v." She said smiling. Shippo nodded, "Uhkay!" he ran into the other room.  
  
Kaede walked over to the stove and poured some coffee, "Inuyasha, how is Shippo doing in school?"  
  
Inuyasha finished the soup, "Great! He's very bright, all B's."  
  
Kaede smile never faded, "Why would anyone want to abandon a child like that I will never know, but at least now he has a 'loving' family..well almost one..I'm not sure about you tho.." She said sitting down handing him the coffee.  
  
"Feh, I'm a good father..." he said drinking the coffee.  
  
Kaede looked down at her's, "Inuyasha have you ever thought of marring?"  
  
Inuyasha *almost* spat out his coffee all over Kaede. "What!"  
  
Kaede took a sip of hers, "Well, you *are* getting older.maybe a tiny more mature.even if it is still like a 15 year olds.." She said pausing, looking over to him.  
  
He crossed his arms and pouted, "I'm mature...enough.for my age!" he added to make him sound even more mature, yea right.  
  
"Anyways, have you met anyone that seems *right*?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha de-crossed his arms and removed his pout face and placed his mask on, "Feh, come on Kaeda, you and I know every girl..besides Kikyo, Rin, and Sango are the only ones that can look at me and not scream bloody murder!"  
  
Kaede shook her head, "Too bad you couldn't marry Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha shuttered, "Something about her freaks me out, she seems kinda, you know, obsessive.."  
  
Kaede just took his bowl and shook her head, "Inuyasha....somethings will never change."  
  
***($_$)***  
  
Kagome let out a roar of laughter as she listens to the stand up comic.  
  
*"Then he turned to the back of the van ::comic turns around:: and says, 'Shhh be quite back there your going to get us in trouble with the pol- ices' and I turned to him ::he faces the crowd:: and just want to smack the bastard!"*  
  
Kagome and Sango fell to the floor laughing,  
  
*"So the trooper takes me and Rarigo, makes us get out of the van, face the van and handcuffs us there right on the goddamn freeway! Then Rarigo looks at me and says, 'It was funny tho, wasn't it?' so me and Ragi spent 5 hours in jail while they searched the van and in all that time I was contemplating how many ways I can hurt Ragi...and I'm out!"*  
  
Sango reached over and grabbed the remote, muting it, she turned to Kagome. "The next comic is Moron Cho and we're out of Ice cream." Kagome nodded and got up from the floor, it was 8'oclock on a Wednesday and to them there was no school tomorrow. Sango walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow, while everyone else is on the field trip?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango looked up at her, "Well, I can presume you can make Miroku stay home." She said grabbing another gallon of fudge track ice cream from the cool freeze.  
  
"I think so, but only if you stay home too."  
  
Sango looked up when Kagome finished her statement, and raised a brow at it. "And why is that?"  
  
Kagome realized that she said something she wasn't supposed to and now Sango is going to know. "Because..um.because, why would he wanna stay home with me when he's doing it Friday.ha-ha....." she said quickly, sweat- dropping, and smiling.  
  
Sango nodded and returned on working with the ice cream.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'That was close, no wonders Miroku calls me mouth of the south..by the way..I'm going to ask him what that means..If its *anything* perverted I swear to go-'  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, holding out her bowl of ice cream, "Your not still thinking about Kouga are you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No.I was wondering what we're doing tomorrow.."  
  
Sango smiled, which means nothing but trouble sometimes, "How about the skate park! I always wanted to show you it! There are some really hot guys down there at times.."  
  
"I don't know..." Kagome started.  
  
"Hot guys, cuter then Kouga, and smarter too thank Buddha and sometimes hot guys with there shirt off.."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome's face, 'Hook, line, and sinker.'  
  
"Alright! What time!"  
  
() () ***(O_O)***  
A/N To Understand the Inu/Shippo Relationship:  
  
Okay let me explain Shippo's and Inuyasha's relationship. Inuyasha adopted Shippo when he was 2 and is raising him with the help of Kaeda. None of Inuyasha's friends knows that Shippo is his son except Sesshomaru and Rin. So Inuyasha told Shippo to call him big brother out in public incase any teachers/ gossip people over heard and got both of them in trouble dealing with Inuyasha's past, which will be told in later chaps. 


	4. Doggy Ears are Cute

Holy Shit! Oh! Soo many reviews! (@_@) im amazed! Really I am!  
  
Also: wow..I guess I go have some kind of learning disability if I cant even spell some names right, even after people told me too...  
  
Session 4: When Ka-go-me met Inuyasha  
  
It was a beautiful Thursday morning, 11 a.m., no school and Kagome was half lying on the couch. Her head touched the ground while her hand was submerged in the half a gallon of fudge track ice cream, great, no?  
  
Kagome could do two things in this situation, 1. Wake up and scream 2. Wake up, scream, and fall off the couch. Kagome went with 2, but with an added bonus.  
  
Kagome open her eyes slowly, but her sight was blocked by a blonde ball of fluffy.  
  
She screamed and fell off the couch with a boom, causing the ice cream to spill on the floor and down her arm. The blonde blob, Kira; Sango's cat, jumped away from Kagome and backed kicked the ice cream carton to Kagome's head.  
  
Kagome shot up, "Kira! When I get my hands on you!" yes, with the carton on her head.  
  
Sango head popped out of the bathroom, she saw Kira run by followed by Kagome.  
  
'Was that a carton on her head?' Sango thought. Sango went back into the bathroom but quickly came out when she heard a scream.  
  
She saw Kohaku run by screaming.  
  
"Wa! The American kid was right about the Boogie man!" he shouted running into the closet.  
  
"Kohuka! I'm sor-!" Kagome started.  
  
"Kohuka! Why aren't you in school?!" Sango shouted.  
  
Kohuka came out the closet, smiling sheepishly "Ahhh, no school? Religionist holiday?"  
  
"Sureee." Kagome said.  
  
Sango was just about to say something when a knocked interrupted her.  
  
"I'll get it." Kagome said walking over, opening the door.  
  
Three old women in Black and white nun uniforms stood there, the tallest one looked at Kagome, "Have you found Jesus yet?"  
  
"No, help me look for him!" Kagome said smiling evilly.  
  
The three ladies walked away quickly in fear of her.(a/n: I'm having syndromes of writers block)  
  
Kagome closed the door and leaned against it. Wiping off the carton she slides down the door.  
  
'Whatta great start to my weekend..' She thought.  
  
***(-_-)0***  
  
Inuyasha walked around the house, or more like his apartment, in his black, blue, and crimson red checker pajama bottoms.  
  
He walked past Shippo's room; Shippo himself was in the room playing PS2.  
  
"Shippo why aren't you in school?" he asked, in the door frame.  
  
Shippo never looked up from the game, "No school...day-off..."  
  
"Then why isn't your lil friend, oh shit what's his name?; Kohu? Kohuka! Over here yet?"  
  
"Hes a coming!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and walked on. "Feh! I'm going to the skate park at ONE! Ya hear me! One!" he shouted at Shippo from down the hall.  
  
"Yea, yea." Shippo said, repeatedly hitting the 'X' button. The words "Loser Tenko" flashed on the screen. "Oh man..notta again! Arh!" he said smacking the controller against his forehead.  
  
'Knock- knock'  
  
"Shippo! Its ya friend Kohu!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
***(#_#)***  
  
"Why, Sango, if you want me to come over! I'm at you beckon call!" Miroku said over the phone. Sango sweat dropped, putting her hand over the receiving end she looked at Kagome, "Kagome~ how come I gotta ask the pervert?" she whined.  
  
Kagome looked up from her cereal, 'Fruit Loops with Marshmallows', "I talk to him all the time, online, off line, any line..its your turn..." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sango scowled at her, "Well, ya are what ya eat, if you know what I'm say'n..."  
  
Kagome looked back up, "No..I don't follow."  
  
Sango took her hand off the receiver, "Ya Fruit Loop."  
  
"Sango, I'm hurt, you think I'm a fruit Loop?" Miroku said.  
  
"No, no! Kagome is!" Sango said laughing nervously  
  
Kagome looked up at her.  
  
"Yea, I guess she kinda is..."  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"Fine, I'll be over in 10..bye my beloved Sango-chan! Bye Fruit Loop- chan!"  
  
Kagome growled, "Well, I better be the multi-colored one..or can I be a marshmallow! Yea! How about the Nemo one!"  
  
"Sure, you can be whatever you want, I'm going to change into some new clothes, be right back." Sango said walking down the hall into her room.  
  
"Okay." Kagome turned on the t.v, "Nothing here, nothing there, notta there too,..hmmm that sounds cool."  
  
Kagome turned it on a show called 'Vandread: the second stage'  
  
The door bell rang, "It's open!" Kagome called form the couch.  
  
Miroku walked over to her and sat down on the couch, "Wat'cha watching?"  
  
"Shhh, its getting good!"  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"So, this guy likes her, and she likes him, but there this other girl that wants to ruin it." Miroku said.  
  
"That's only a small past of it! There is so much more!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I think those Fruit Loops are stale! Give them to me" Miroku argued.  
  
"No! Mine!" Kagome whined.  
  
"No! Mine!" he shot back.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"guys."  
  
"Mine!  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"No mine!"  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
"What?" they both asked.  
  
"We gotta go!" Kagome eyes light up, "Oh yea!"  
  
Miroku looked at her, "Go? Go where?"  
  
Sango sighed, "To the skate park..."  
  
Miroku rubbed his hands together, "Goodie!"  
  
Sango back handed him, "Pervert...this for Kagome.remember?"  
  
A good 10 minutes later  
  
Miroku and Sango hung out of Miroku's black, 2003, eclipse's windows, with swirls in their eyes. Kagome, got out of the car, swinging the keys around her index finger, she smiled.  
  
"Come on guys, I wasn't going *that* fast..."  
  
"10 miles above normal speed limits is fast...specially the way you take connors..I think I broke something.." Miroku said, gasping for air. "How about you Sango..." he asked. Sango didn't say anything but fall back into her seat.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, sat down on the mini half-ramp.  
  
"Where is everyone Sango?" Kagome asked, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Well, most of the kids are on the field trip or at school." She answered back.  
  
"Then why did we come today?"  
  
"Because maybe Yasha will come."  
  
"Sure, hey Sango, wanna go get some drinks while we wait?" Kagome asked,  
  
Sango slide down the ramp, "Sure, come on Perve, let's go!" she said grabbing Miroku's arm.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Cause you got money, that's why"  
  
Kagome watch Miroku and Sango go. She sat up on the ramp for a few minutes.  
  
"Why is everyone?" she asked herself.  
  
As if on queue, a beaten up 99' Chevy Tahoe blazed on threw.  
  
Kagome turned her attention to the boy stepping out of the SUV and grabbing a pair of skates. He had a black cap on that said 'Bong' in wave like letters; he wore a pair of navy blue cut off baggy jeans a little bit below the knee; with a black shirt that said "The Looney bin called; your room is ready." is white and yellow letters and a pair of beat up black air walks. (A/n: this is what one of my friends wore.)  
  
But his eyes, hair, and hands caught the most attention, golden cat like eyes, slivery white locks that reached the waist and razor sharp looking hands.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, "Kikyo?!" he whispered.  
  
Kagome looked back, "Hey, do you skate here?!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, "Kikyo, what..why are you here?"  
  
"Umm I'm sorry but I'm not Kikyo..I'm Kagome..."  
  
"No your Kikyo, you left after Shippo's fifth birthday, why? You just disappeared! It's not because of the rumors is it?! There gone! All..gone." Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome, dropping his skates on the ground and gripping her wrists.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha didn't want any of it, "No, you lie! You're Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome torn away from his grip, "No! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"  
  
Inuyasha stayed quite, "Your right you're not Kikyo, she smelled better."  
  
"What!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"A lot better."  
  
With that Kagome pushed Inuyasha, causing him to stumble and fall down.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, who decided to stand up again, had a staring contest before Miroku came behind her.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" he asked in her ear but he added a twist somewhere else.  
  
Kagome screamed, she was so zoned out that she didn't notice her friends returned, but also with screaming she was about to fall. Inuyasha saw this and caught her, but that wasn't the only thing he was doing, he was also holding her back.  
  
"Miroku! I'm your COUSIN! For fuck's sakes!" Kagome yelled, almost coming out of the hold.  
  
"Only second!" he shot back.  
  
"RAH!" Kagome growled, trying to punch the pervert. "Damn girl! Calm down!" Inuyasha said, holding her harder.  
  
"Kagome! What in the world is going on! I see you met Inuyasha.." Sango said, returning with three slushis and a smirk.  
  
Kagome froze, "A...he started it! He groped me! His OWN cousin!" Kagome yelled back, pointing at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku.." Sango growled.  
  
Then Kagome remember something, she turned around facing Inuyasha, "Oh yea! Hi Inuyasha! Is Sango one of your friends too?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, "Umm okay, yea..."  
  
Kagome eyed the roller blades, "Can you do any tricks."  
  
"Oh she shouldn't have said that." Sango whispered.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Yea, plenty, let me show you." He said letting go of Kagome and walking over to the blades.  
  
End of 4  
  
Wow, that's long...maybe too long, oh well..you guys really like this story?! Great! That makes me happy! Very Happy! (^_^)...looks like one of those Tamachi pets then a face, no? 


	5. Meet Your Future

I love reviews! *attempts to hug the computer* yes I do! *reaches back and shuts the power off accidentally* SHIT!  
  
dIsClAmIeR: I don't Own Inuyasha…..*snaps her fingers* Damnit!  
  
(o_O) Kurokume! Lol, feels like rotting?   
  
Oh, I don't really know what the parts are called down at the skate park…..I only know about the half ramp and I think a   
  
mini ramp……Sorry! But I know what the tricks are! :D  
  
Session 5:  
  
The many many mannnyyyyyy meanings of "Feh"…….well not really but it sounded cool!.....right?  
  
He grinned, "You wanna see a trick?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yea!"  
  
"Feh! Fine! But I'm *only* doing this because your Sango's friend!"  
  
Kagome scowled at his rude attitude, "Yes, yes! We know! Now! Go!" she said pushing him on his blades.  
  
His arms went in circles, "Hey! Watch it! I'm *NOT* breaking a fucking hip for your entertainment!" he yelled getting his   
  
composure back.   
  
Kagome pulled the back end of her hat down.  
  
(A/n: I forgot to mention she had that 'Lucky 13' hat on! Gomen!)   
  
"Come on!" she whined childish.  
  
Inuyasha grinned on the mini ramp, 'Hey she's kinda cute when she pouts—hey, hey heyyy! Where the hell did this just come   
  
from?!'  
  
Kagome smiled at the twisted confusion on his face, "Inuyasha! I planed on eating today!" 'Not to mention, I'd like to get   
  
to know you better…..'  
  
(A/n: the plot thickens! They now think each other is cute! Mwahahaha)  
  
Inuyasha dropped in and started to work his *magic* around the course.  
  
'Let's give her a *wow* shall we not?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Speeding over to the Vert ramp, he went up and down it a couple of times to gain momentum but he skated back went up to sides   
  
and did a hand-plant Mctwist.  
  
Grinning, Inuyasha landed on the vert ramp gracefully, going over to Kagome he snatched the hat right off her head.  
  
'If hes able to support himself one handed he must fit, Hmmmm possibilities, possibilities' Kagome thought looking at him   
  
with her mouth open; Inuyasha looked back and mouthed something to her. 'Booya!'  
  
Going to the half pipe, he stalled for a minute and placed a button on Kagome's hat. It was black and said,  
  
'WARNING! Don't eat the yellow snow cone XD'  
  
In red letters.  
  
Putting the hat on backwards, he dropped back in. Pumping the ramps again he went to do a Brainless.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, 'this *should* convince her……I don't know why I wanna convince her but I will…..' he thought.  
  
"Oh shit!" Sang whispered, Miroku looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"He's trying to do a brainless! That's what! Last time he almost ended up in the hospital for it!" she whispered back.  
  
Inuyasha felt free as he entered the air, doing the 180 or is it a 540? Whatever anyways! He turned back around to land.   
  
'What the fuck?! This isn't how I'm supposed to land!' he shouted in his mind, as half his torso was twisted when he was good   
  
14 feet from the ramp's bottom. He decided to bail out.  
  
He put his arms out in front of him, he landed on his side. Biting his lip to pervert the screams of pain he was feeling,   
  
that's going to leave one nasty bruise he thought.  
  
Inuyasha turned to his other side to see Kagome by him, "Oh my god! Are you all right! Do you need to see a doctor! Is this   
  
blood?! Anything broken! Inuyasha~!" She said fastly.  
  
"What?!" he yelled, his ears twitching backwards from the loud sounds.  
  
(A/n: To let them hug or not? Hmmmm)  
  
She clapped her hands, "You're alive!"  
  
"Of course!" he mumbled closing his eyes.  
  
He felt a breeze hit his abdomen, reopening his eyes he saw Kagome lifting up his shirt. Blushing, he smacked it back down.   
  
"What the in seven hells are you doing!" he hissed.  
  
Kagome scowled, "Seeing your injures!"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Feh!"  
  
"Is that even a word?!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "It's my word! It means whatever I want it to mean."  
  
Kagome looked away from him, "Well *feh* to you too buddy!"   
  
Inuyasha uncrossed his arms, "You can't use my word!" he said glaring at her.  
  
Kagome glared back, "Can too! And will too!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "Bitch......" he mumbled.  
  
Kagome followed his lead, "Bastard….."  
  
(A/n: Awww I think they like each other! Don't you agree?!)  
  
Miroku lowered his head sighing and shook it, "Kagome….."   
  
Sango looked over to him and handed him a blue slushy, "Slushy?"  
  
Miroku looked at it, "Why thank you my dear, dear Sango-chan." He said placing the slushy in his left hand and grabbing   
  
her right.  
  
He moved in to kiss it when Sango pulled it away.  
  
"Kept dreaming prev……"   
  
Miroku pouted looking down, "Awww this isn't a dream." He looked up at Sango; "Then again you would be in a bi-" Sango took   
  
her cherry slushy and doped it on his head.  
  
"And! I don't wanna hear them either!" she growled, turning to look at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hey--"  
  
Sango was cut off by her beeper.  
  
"Shit…." She cursed. She turned back to look a Miroku. "Miroku~!" she sweetly.  
  
Miroku looked up hopefully, "Yes!"  
  
"Can I get a ride?!"  
  
Miroku fell down again, "Fine……." He snapped his fingers, "Damn!"  
  
Sango looked over to Kagome, "Hey! Kagome! I need to get back home! I gotta go to work! I'm getting a ride from your cuz."  
  
Kagome looked back, "Kayo!"  
  
Inuyasha snicker, Kagome looked at him, "What?" she asked.  
  
"What's this *Kayo* you speak of?" he asked.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "its *my* word! And you're not aloud to use it! There!"  
  
"Ka~yo." He stuck his tongue out too.  
  
Kagome scowled, "Oh your *Real* mature!"  
  
"Bye guys!" Sango called form Miroku's car.  
  
"I'm more *mature* then you…" he said in quotation.  
  
Kagome pushed him, Inuyasha sat back up.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled getting close to her face. "Why 'cha do that?!" he asked.  
  
Kagome smirked, "If your more mature then me….then you won't hit me…." She said sticking her tongue out again.  
  
Inuyasha scowled.  
  
They sat for another 5 minutes, till Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?" he grumbles, with his head in his hands  
  
"Never mind……" she said quietly.  
  
"Kayo….."  
  
2 minutes later  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm kinda hungry…."  
  
End of session 5 


	6. Pet Names and Cell Phones

Crash: U guys want some S&M? Raw: how could they not? Crash: *twitch* Raw: u sa'kay? Crash: *pokes his sunburn* Raw: Bitch! Crash: baka bastard! *Does Victory sign* Oh yea! She won! Raw: fine we won't go to the movies then.. Crash: but u promise!  
  
GUESS WAT! I FINALLY SAW INUYASHA THE MOVIE 2! *smiles* Yes! I absolutely love it! I love its on much that I'm putting it on a disc and watching it on every computer I come by..well not EVERY comp.just ones with in reach..like the ones in best buy..;D  
  
Session 6: You mean you're sleeping with him!  
  
Inuyasha raised his brow at her comment, 'She sounding like Shippo now.' he thought.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked at the sky for a moment, and then she looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "Wanna take me to Mickey D's?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha thought it over for a minute.  
  
(A/n: You know you wanna say yes!)  
  
"Are you buying?"  
  
Kagome nodded, Inuyasha sighed happily, "Okay...let's go." He said unbuckling his skates and standing up.  
  
Kagome looked over lazily at his socks, noticing dog-like nails sticking out. Standing up she carefully chooses the words to say her next *food for thought.*  
  
They started walking towards his car; Kagome glanced at his hands and ears.  
  
"You're not normal, are you?" she asked quietly as he shifted his gear in his arms.  
  
He was really quite for a moment before answering, "No.."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
He smirked, reveling his canine like teeth, "Something you don't wanna mess with wench..."  
  
Kagome eyebrow twitch, "Wench...? Since when the hell am I wench?"  
  
"*Since* I thought of it more *reveling* to you..."  
  
"Reveling my ass.." She mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her from the connor of his eye, "What was that?"  
  
This time it was Kagome's turn to smirk, "Why nothing at all! I was just debating on what was my *pet*name for you, my dear dear Inu-chan..I think...*Feh* or *Puppy* is a good name for you."  
  
Inuyasha scowled, not only has she used his own word for a pet name she was also acting like her cousin Miroku, "You think your sooo cute..don't you?"  
  
Kagome's smirk turn quickly into a pout, "I think someone didn't get enough hugs as a child.."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, "Just get in the damn car!" he growled.  
  
"Ohhh! He growls! Can I keep you?! I promise to walk you every day!" Kagome said getting into the car and buckling up.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
***(-_-)***  
  
Sango played around with Miroku's CD player thingy to find ONE single song that didn't deal with sex, while Miroku tapped his fingers on the Steering wheel, as the traffic slowly moved.  
  
She glanced up time and time again to look at his face as she passed threw some of his favorite songs. She stopped on one song and let it play for one minute, looking up at Miroku, she notice a sly perverted smile creeping on his face before she changed it.  
  
"You and me baby ain't nothing but mamma- Sango! That was my FAVORITE SONG!" He yelled.  
  
Sango did one of those *looks*, "Yea, I just wanna know, *who* or *what*, you were thinking about.." She said calmly.  
  
Miroku lightly blushed and found a passing cloud very intestine.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Silence  
  
"MiROku!"  
  
More silence  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Drive!!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sango continue this process for the next ten minutes before Miroku stopped her, she was about to change the song when Miroku put his hand on hers, lowering it on to the emergency brake in between them.  
  
She blushed and slowly turned to face him. He was still facing the road but he glanced at her, "If you don't like any of those songs then try the radio.."  
  
Sango squeaked an 'Okay' and switched to radio, but the main point is that they never removed there hands.  
  
She looked up at the line of traffic then at the clock, 'I'll never make it in time.', looking up at the pervert, she sighed, "Miroku, can I used your cell phone for a minute?"  
  
This causing him to remove his hand from her's to be able to grab the phone.  
  
"Sure, here.."  
  
Sango dialed her work's number.  
  
*Sango's Job*  
  
"Hello Lake side restaurant and catering, this is Rica speaking."  
  
"Hi, Rica, its Sango I won't be able to get there probably to 4, if I'm lucky."  
  
Rica looked at the caller i.d., she smirked, "Why Sango! How come you didn't tell you had a boyfriend?! Are you guys doing.you know what."  
  
Sango's eyes widen, "Wa-what?! Who! When?! I know what?! I'm doing what?!"  
  
"Miroku Houshi!....wait is he the guy that comes in sometimes to talk to you? I thought you two were already going out, with all the flirting. You know *what* I'm talking about!"  
  
Sango blushed, as well as Miroku.  
  
'She thinks getting smack and whacked is flirting! Watta nut case!' Miroku thought  
  
"She thinks I'm going out and sleeping with the biggest pervert in the world! I need to take a shower now.." She mumbled to herself a little bit loud.  
  
"Hello? Sango?"  
  
Sango took a deep breathe, "Yea."  
  
"If you aren't going out with him or sleeping.can I?"  
  
Sango looked at the phone with anger, "No you can't! I mean! He's not your type!" she laughed a little. Miroku put his face against his left hand, "Wow, I sure do feel love..." he said sarcastically.  
  
Sango looked at him for a minute then back at the dashboard.  
  
"Well Ric I gotta go! Phones dieing! Might be there by 4! Bia!" she said quickly ending the conversation and handing back his phone to him.  
  
"Heres, um, your phone..."  
  
Miroku nodded and took the phone, throwing it at the backseat.  
  
Sango looked at him angrily, "Hey! What did -looks back to see the brand- the Sprint phone every do to you!"  
  
Miroku looked over at her, amusingly and grinned, "It refuses to*roll over* my minutes..."  
  
"Oh, well then, can't have that.."  
  
"Nope.."  
  
They sat in silences for a few more seconds, "I wonder how Kagome's doing with Inuyasha." Sango thought out loud.  
  
Miroku smirked, "I'm surprise he hasn't called from the hospital...yet"  
  
***Inuyasha and Kagome**  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the menu; "I'll have two big Macs, a large coke, one large fry and.a chocolate chip cookie!" he turned to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at him like (-_-) this. Then turned to the cashier.  
  
"I'll have a medium villain milkshake, medium fry, and mozzarella sticks please."  
  
"That'll be $15.07, is this for here or to go."  
  
(a/n: I know there in Japan but I don't know the yen thing)  
  
"Here." She said handing him a 20.  
  
"There goes my Taproot cd.." She said with a sigh and looked up at Inuyasha, who was filling his soda.  
  
"Bastard..."  
  
He smirked and put a lid on, "Hey, you were hungry and offered to pay."  
  
Kagome only scowled and secretly grabbed a handful of creamers.  
  
"Theres only one way to settle this."  
  
He looked back at her as they made there way to the back booth.  
  
"How, oh miss superior being."  
  
"Half and half C-Shots!"  
  
They sat down opposite form each other, he looked at her, "What the hell is a c-shot! Is this what you lil junkie tricks?"  
  
"I'm not a Junkie! Half and half C-shots is when you take creamers and take them down as shots!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "Oh really.."  
  
She grinned back, "Yes, really."  
  
He cracked his knuckles, "Well, let's begin!"  
  
"We shall."  
  
End of session 6.  
  
Even tho the big hype of the second movie is the Inu/Kag kiss, there are many San/Mir parts, if you want to know, I think is, what the funniest part, I'll add it to the next session!  
  
Crash: You still owe me a movie..  
Raw: I know..Come off it now! 


	7. Sweet and Simple Kiss

Crash: *Hugs each reviewer* I love u and u and u .ect..  
  
Jesia- *smiles* me too!  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl- o.0 he said there were never Inuyasha movies?! Wow... There are two out on Kazaa now, the 1 and 2. I'll explain in the next chapter about the movie! You don't mind the spoilers?  
  
Justmeh - *blush* u do? *hugs* thank you!  
  
Loozer-09 - He he maybe you'll find this chapter funnier!  
  
Raw: .right.  
  
Okay My 2 fave Mir/San parts is One: When Miroku hugs her in the cave after not seeing her for some time. Two: This is "both" times he tries this, after the inu/kag kiss he looks at Sango, who's currently got dropped off the wall, "Sango! Now! Into my arms!" and at the VERY end of the movie right after the credits, where he tries to kiss her again.  
  
And now on with the next session...  
  
Session 7: It all started with a missed kiss  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each for a full 5 minutes. Oblivious to the world. They each held one creamer.  
  
"On the count of three." Kagome started.  
  
"One.."  
  
"Dos! Tress!" She said quickly. Drinking it in one little gulp.  
  
(A/n: I differently know I spelt two and three wrong in Spanish)  
  
She crushed the mini cup in her hands, "I win!"  
  
Inuyasha flicked the cup at her.  
  
"Feh, how.."  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Well for starters Puppy-kun."  
  
*Twitch*  
  
"I..just did?!"  
  
*twitch*  
  
"Is *twitching* all u do?"  
  
*twitch, nod*  
  
She stared at him and he stared right back.  
  
"Let's go to the playground...maybe Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan are there." Kagome said getting out of the booth and over towards the door.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at the boy's name, "Who's Kouga? Is he your *Boyfriend*?" he said enfisading the word boyfriend.  
  
Kagome blushed madly and forced herself to turn around, "He's a..he's a.."  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her stuttering.  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor then back at him, "He likes Another Girl! Okay?!"  
  
He walked up to her and grinned evilly, "So...you liked him, but he doesn't like you...and you're pissed off because you think you can have *any* guy you want..."  
  
Kagome looked up at him sadly.  
  
"But..he's the one that got away, and only sees as *friend* material...it's a good thing really.."  
  
Kagome looked up at him questionly, "Why?" 'You wanna fuck me or something?' she thought.  
  
He grinned, "Because, if you two got together then you made pups thus making Japan more crowed..."  
  
Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully, "Inuyasha...you meanie..you really had me going!"  
  
He smirked, "Come on, let's go find your *boy toy*" he commented walking over the school grounds that was right next to the restaurant.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's ears. His hat was discarded after his first trick, and he gave back her hat on the way over.  
  
They twitch at the sound of the car horns. Kagome giggled and tweaked them. Inuyasha instantly grabbed her hand and looked at her.  
  
Kagome smirked, "You know, your more like a *toy* you have those, *Oh so Adorable* ears attached to your mean head."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "So, does that make me your Boy Toy?"  
  
She giggled and ran in front of him, grabbed his hands.  
  
"Yea, it does! Now! Come on! We have to make it for the good swings!"  
  
He smirked and allowed himself to be dragged along, after all he had Shippo? This is how he acted. But he had to admit, it was rather..do he dare say this?....Cute?  
  
He shook his head and did a mental *feh*.  
  
Kagome let go of his hands and jumped over the small 4 foot wooden fence. Inuyasha copied her and jumped in front of her. Kagome lost her footing and fell backwards.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, scowling.  
  
"Hey! Warn me Next time You wanna be Spiderman!"  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head and looked at her, "What's a Spiderman? Do you eat it?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, quite disturbingly. "You're joking right? Everyone know who Spiderman is! He's from that American Movie!"  
  
"I'm not seeing any connections.."  
  
"Umm...Well, hes kinda like you! He has Spider abilities! And able to climb walls! Leap Buildings in a signal bound!" She said getting up, running over to the only good swing and sitting on it.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a minute, "So he's kinda like Naraku?"  
  
Kagome, who was getting momentum, swigged back and froth, "Who's that? Do you *eat* that?" she said mocking him.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Yea, sure, but it more like vica-versa."  
  
Kagome looked at him with her hand over her mouth, "You mean he *attempted* to eat you?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy, "Baka bitch, he's some creepy stalker that lives down the block from me."  
  
"Oh-uh."  
  
He smirked, "He likes to stalk pretty girls."  
  
Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"That's why we threaten to beat him up if he didn't stop stalking Sango and Rin." He added.  
  
Kagome tried her best not to look mad but only turned up as half a grin.  
  
"Looks like your going pretty high." He commented, as she swung 4 feet above his head.  
  
Kagome only nodded.  
  
"Are you going to jump?"  
  
This time it was Kagome turn to look at him as if he was crazy, "No freaken way! I *absolutely* know I would break something."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What if I said I would catch you?!"  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
"You can trust me! You saw what I did at the skate park!"  
  
"Trust you! I've only know you for 4 hours!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well..fine. But you better catch me! I swear to god Inuyasha! If you don- "  
  
Inuyasha waved at it, "Yea, yea come on!"  
  
Kagome let go of the swing's chains and flow/jumped/pounced at Inuyasha, who has his arm open. He let's put it this way, if he didn't catch her, at least she'll have a soft landing.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head at the sound of someone else. When he turned his head back, Kagome was already arm lengths away. But time has decided to go from slow to fast, Inuyasha reaction was, who the hell are we kidding? He had no reaction and he and Kagome ended in up in full blown lip lock. Gravity, also wanted in on the fun, made them fall down on Kagome's *impact.*  
  
So there they lay, her against him, when their bodies recovered from the shocked, they quickly broke the kiss. Kagome sat up, or more like straddle him, she blushed/ glared down at the boy who would soon *miss* those adoring white doggy ears.  
  
With her hands planted on his chest to support her upper body, she yelled at him.  
  
"I thought you said you would *Catch* me not freaken kiss me! You bloody prev!"  
  
Inuyasha, still blushing pink, glared back up at her, "I did but someone distracted me!"  
  
"Yea, yea, sure! Who wa-"  
  
"Um, Kago-chan? Is this a bad time?"  
  
Kagome *instantly* forgot about Inuyasha.  
  
She looked up to see.....  
  
( A/n: End of session 7...since I ABSOLUTLY ADORE you guy! I will continue. Even tho this would make a great cliff)  
  
Kouga, the guy she's been trying to go out with since last year, was standing over next to the fence and also next to Ayame.  
  
"Ahhh.." was Kagome intelligent response. She looked down at Inuyasha then to Kouga.  
  
"Well, you see..." she said pull herself and Inuyasha up, "Get *up* Inuyasha!" she whispered quietly.  
  
"Who's that?" he, Kouga, asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking at Kouga, then also back at Kouga.  
  
"Well, Kouga he-"  
  
"Oh! You're the Kouga! You're the one she's been tr-" he didn't to finish his sentence because decided to elbow him in the gut.  
  
She laughed nervously, "The one who's been trying to beat me C shots! Hehehe."  
  
"Is he your Boyfriend Kagome-chan?!" Ayame asked excitedly.  
  
Kagome looked over and saw jealously creep on Kouga's face. A plan formed into Kagome's head. A plan to get Kouga's attention.  
  
"Yea!" she said nodding, "Sure." She warped her arms around Inuyasha waist.  
  
"Isn't that right Inu-kun? Go along with this or I swear to god you won't wake up tomorrow morning!" she whispered so only Inuyasha could hear, and added reassurance, by squeezing his side.  
  
"Ye-yea.." Then he added, "I *will* get you back." He whispered.  
  
"Hmm I know."  
  
End of Session 7  
  
So Watta think? Was it good? The kiss part I mean! 


	8. just wanna go

0. o we're one review away from 70! *faints* *Raw shocks her with a taser* Get up u bum! I'm not writing this!  
  
Hanamaru285 - It's called Inuyasha the movie 2: Castle beyond the looking glass  
  
pyrogirl224466 - why yes, yes it is  
  
Jazz Sango - :D, I'll make Kouga more jealous  
  
Browneyeskari - ;) Hehehe, oh do u have Kazaa? U can get the movie there...  
  
Jesia - Hope you like the Update  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl - hmmm I hope I did it right!  
  
DevilzDeadly17 - I'm glad u liked it, good, cuz I have Spanish and I'll take wat ever help!  
  
Justmeh - Good! I was worried that I mess up here and there  
  
Terrion Nyphon - I think Ur my first flame! Heh!  
  
????????? - Well Inuyasha doesn't really mind that he's Kago's pretend girlfriend, he bored...**spoiler!!!!** He was expelled from school **  
  
Yurikkuna - Sorry I made u wait! I do this story on my sis's computer! I have to time when I get on so she doesn't notice!  
  
Loozer - 09 - Fluff and funny! Two words ment to be together! I think Inu pretending to Kag's b/f was a lil twist..at least I hope it was..  
  
Anti [.] poptart - You can suggest what Inu can do to Kagome if you want!!!  
  
WaterGoddess914 - I didn't mean to stop! I swear *cross fingers*  
  
Well this is my first doing a semi spoiler for the Inu movie...so let's see.  
  
Inu and co beat Naraku and go their separate ways. Things run smoothly in till a new power comes into play. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo run into a *person* who holds one of the final pieces to the game, but tragedy strikes when Inuyasha is forced fight it alone with Shippo and the new *person*. They run into Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kairra and Hatchi when they try to get back Kagome and are thrown into a mirror like world, the only way out is threw Testsiuga. They escape and fight against *the lady of Heaven* who holds Kagome captive.  
  
(For those who already know)  
  
Inuyasha loses his sword and is forced by the LOH into Full demon. With help Kagome brings Inuyasha back to Hanyou form. They're able to defeat the LOH only to Lose Kohaku when Naraku comes back from a coma-like state. Naraku escape and Inu-gumi follow him out of the Mirror world into Reality.  
  
There they continue their journey of being Naraku for REAL this bloody time and getting the Shikon no Tama back together.  
  
Was that good? So I add a bit more?  
  
HEY READ THIS! --(...So..since I have NO idea once so ever what Inu's revenge should be, I'll let the reviewers decide, **remember** *something** Reasonable!**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna read it! *Raw glares at her* we can say the other disclaimer in one of the other chapters counts! *Raw holds up her cd player* NO! Not my baby! That one lasted 9 months so far! I go threw Cd players like tissues, those Jog proof makers lie! *Raw holds up a hammer to the cd player*  
  
NO! I don't own ANYTHING! *Raw throws her the cd player**Crash doves for it* My precious!  
  
Session 8: Riding a Shooting Star, no Kouga doesn't kick Inuyasha onto a real shooting star!  
  
Kouga, Ayame, Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the small foot hill outside the school's playground. Well Ayame kinda forced Kagome to sit in Inuyasha's lap, anyways!  
  
Ayame looked over at them, "Hey! Kago-chan! Are you two going to movie night tonight?"  
  
Kagome looked at her, "But that Every Friday night, Aya-chan!" she said with a yawn, leaning back against Inuyasha; not noticing how he went ridged then relaxed.  
  
'Hey this is not so bad; I can make Kouga jealous while catching some winks.' She thought with a smirk.  
  
Ayame nodded, "Yea, I know. But the poster said it was tonight because their going to need front for Friday and the whole weekend."  
  
"I don't know, hey, Inu wanna go to the movies?"  
  
She felt him stiffen at the word *movies*.  
  
"A..what theater?"  
  
This cause Kagome to giggle, "There's not *threaten*, we're going to the one on the common, silly puppy."  
  
'Wench...Just wait...' he thought.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Kagome looked back at Ayame and smiled, "That means yes!"  
  
'Oh, it means *more* then that...'  
  
Ayame looked at her and Inuyasha for a minute then at Kouga beside her; he's been shooting murder glances at Inuyasha ever since they meet up.  
  
"Watta ya say Kouga-kun? Wanna go with Inu-kun and Kago-chan to the movies tonight?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at the boy Kagome liked, he smirked, 'Heh, This freaken scrawny ass whelp is Kagome's ideal man? Feh, Its going to be *very fun* making him suffer..hmmm maybe there is a plus side to this.'  
  
Kouga looked back over at Inuyasha, who looked back and smirked, "Yea sure, but Kagome and I are going on the field trip tomorrow."  
  
Kagome looked over at him, "No we're not tomorrow I'm staying home with Miroku and Sango."  
  
"Wa-what? Watta bout Inuyasha? Is he going?"  
  
Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha, shrugged, and looked back at him, "He doesn't go to our school and he, a, has day off tomorrow."  
  
Kouga growled something then looked over at Ayame, "What time is it anyways?"  
  
Ayame looked over at her watch, "A, let's see, looks like 6:37 but am not quite sure."  
  
Kagome looked up at her, "You too, huh."  
  
Ayame smiled back, "Yup ever since 9th grade."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, "What since the 9th grade?"  
  
Kagome looked back up, "Oh, we could never really read watches that weren't digital."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Rea-"  
  
Kagome reached up and placed her hand over his mouth, "Let's not start that again."  
  
Inuyasha muffled a 'feh' and licked her hand.  
  
Kagome quickly took her hand away and wiped it against his sleeve.  
  
"Eww!"  
  
Ayame looked up at surprisingly, "What's the matter Kago-chan?" she said with a grin, "I thought you would like that, after how we caught you two on the park floor."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, "A, how about we go to the movies now?" she said standing up immediately regretting to leave the sitting position, hey he may be her "pretend boyfriend" but hell he was comfy.  
  
They started down and walked across the blacktop when Ayame notice something, "Hey, why aren't you two holding hands or sumpthing'?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, "Um, we don't do that."  
  
"So you put your arm around her?"  
  
"Not that either."  
  
"God! What are guys? Prude?!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome glared at her, "I'm not prude!" they yelled in unison.  
  
Ayame rubbed her ears, "Sheesh, just a freaken question."  
  
"And, Aya-chan! How can Kago be prude! Remember her Last boyfriend! Remember the pictures we have! Dowers filled up of them kissing!" Kouga shouted playfully from the back.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, Kagome smiled sheepishly back  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Kayo!"  
  
"Awww! You guys even have ya own words!"  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow and shot Kagome a she-on-Prozac look while Kagome shot You-would-think-so.  
  
Inuyasha sighed; this was going to be a LONG night.  
  
***Sango.......and Miroku...***  
  
Sango smiled as she laid her hand out the car window, being stuck for an hour in a small space, ac broken, hot feeling place with Miroku; she now appreciated any forms of wind. She felt her appreciation die down as they parked in front of her apartment.  
  
Sango got out of the car, thanked Miroku and walked up the stairs to the door.  
  
Miroku watched her go sadly, and then banged his head against the steering wheel, "A.Sango-chan! A! want me to check your place to make sure there ain't' any intruders?!"  
  
"No, Kohaku probably back by now."  
  
"A..what if they tied him up?!"  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"What if...um...Naraku in there?!...yea.."  
  
Sango sighed, "Fine, if it makes you happy." She said, pushing the door open she waited for Miroku to get the up there.  
  
Miroku smiled happily and walked right in, Sango scowled, 'Damn pervert, if wasn't only for the fact that he's Kagome's cousin and the Naraku bit works EVERY time and I mean Every single time...I would have killed him looooooong ago.' She thought entering the house and closing the door.  
  
*smack*  
  
"What? I thought that was your hand."  
  
"Goddamn pervert!" *** Inu, Aya, Kou, Kag ***  
  
They walked down the street, quietly talking what happen over the period of 20 hours away from each other. Ayame, once against struck, made the pair to actually look like a couple by forcing Inuyasha to walk around with his arm around Kagome's waist the other one holding a chocolate milkshake.  
  
Kagome half listen to Ayame and her's conversation, with an occasional 'yea', 'oh really', and the famous 'on-huh' she spent most of the time playing with Inuyasha's hand.  
  
Inuyasha yawned and lazily looked over to Ayame, "What movie are we missing by walking around here?"  
  
Ayame stopped in mid conversation and looked up at the sky, "A, Sprit away or Spriggan no, maybe it Cowboy Bebop one..."  
  
"I thought it was Mononokeo Hime or Grave of the fire flies." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Really, I thought it was the Macross II the Movie..." Inuyasha thought out loud.  
  
"No, yea both wrong, it second Ranma movie!" Kouga said, crossing his arm looking at Store windows as they pass by.  
  
Kagome looked over to Kouga, "Kouga-kun, why don't you walk up here with us, instead getting all pissy back there."  
  
Kouga grumbled and quickly in front of Kagome and the others. As he passed Kagome, Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, doing a quite, 'Na Na Na naaaaaa Na'  
  
Kouga growled and clenched his fist. Kagome notice this and secretly smiled, 'Damn, if he already growling from Inuyasha's taunts maybe this won't take long. Most guy friends would congratulate Inuyasha or threaten to kill him if he hurt me...that reminds me better not tell Souta or the rest of my family.'  
  
"Hey, I bet you all that it's the Grave of the fire files movie!" Kagome said to break the silences.  
  
Ayame looked over at her, "What happens if you lose?"  
  
"I'll buy food and drink for the rest of the movie!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "You wanna go threw that again?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, "Yea, I'm sure this time I'm right!"  
  
"Feh, fine, let's go."  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "I'll have two hot dogs, a basket of cheese fries and a coke please.."  
  
A quiet 'damn you Inuyasha watta ever the hell your last name is!' was heard from Kagome.  
  
Ayame munched on her popcorn, "Inu-kun, how didja know it was the Macross movie?"  
  
He smirked, "I saw the title as we walked by.."  
  
A handful of popcorn was thrown at him by Kagome and another 'damn you' was heard.  
  
'Never quits..' He thought.  
  
"Now, Kago-chan, that wasn't very nice to Inu-kun! He IS your going to be the father of your children, right?"  
  
Kouga spat out his cherry coke "What?! You're pregnant?!" he shouted, gaining a lot attention from people.  
  
Kagome went red with embarrassment and tried to formed words, "a...I..we.."  
  
"Ah! Kouga you're right!" Ayame said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen as she looked at Ayame, "You is pregnant!"  
  
"You?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Ayame elbowed him in the gut, "Yes, You, she finally got pregnant from Ryu! She's so happy about it!"  
  
The crowd of on lookers went back to the movie, grumbling of not seeing a Jerry Springer moment. Kagome sat down and leaned against a parking meter. She sighed and closed her eyes, 'So, tired...so embarrassed'  
  
She reopen them only to see bright blue eyes staring back, "Kya!!!!" she yelled and smacked Kouga as if he was a pervert.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Kouga yelled from his new spot on the ground.  
  
Kagome tried to push back, looking as if she was trying to push threw the meter.  
  
"Shut up, damn pervert!" she mumbled, Kagome was tired, hungry, and broke now thanks to Inuyasha. All she wanted was her beloved bed and lovable covers.  
  
"But, Kag-chan! Ayame said your pregnant! If that Mutt of a boyfr-"  
  
"What was that Wolf? You looking for a whipping boy?!" Inuyasha voiced boomed.  
  
Kouga stand up defensibly in front of Kagome, "if you got Kagome pregnant.."  
  
"Stupid fucking Wolf! You're a damn youkia! Even *you* can smell that she's not freaken pregnant!" Inuyasha growled pushing him aside and crouching down next to Kagome.  
  
"I gotta go home and check on something, do you wanna get a ride home?" he asked gently and quietly a drastic change from his yelling at Kouga.  
  
Kagome nodded, Inuyasha stood up and brought his hand out to help her up.  
  
With Kagome up and staggering from sleepiness, looking as if drunk, Inuyasha and she started walking back to MacDonald's without any complaints from the others; besides Kouga's growling.  
  
***Sango and Miroku***  
  
"There go Miroku crashing throw the window, no more fighting with Sango, no more Restraining order, blow kisses bah-bye tell Miroku you love him!" Kohaku sung as Sango kicked Miroku out from groping her in front of Kohaku and telling him inappropriate stuff about why boys love girls.  
  
Sango slammed the door, "I don't LOVE him!" she yelled storming upstairs.  
  
Kohaku fell onto the couch, "DENIAL'S the first Step to Admitting!" he shouted up at the ceiling. A thud was heard, "I don't and never will, LOVE Miroku Houshi!"  
  
"But today's opposite day! So you really do love him!"  
  
"Kohaku, sweetie, do your big sister a favor." She shouted from her room.  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
"Go takes some Nyquil!"  
  
"Ouch, sis, ouch.."  
  
End of session 8  
  
I thought this chapter could go on and on! Well gtg watch the LOTR: 2nd movie...I only bought to watch the ending....I love that fight seen! Don't you?! Oh yea, this chapter more like Kouga knows Inu and Kag are together blah blah blah, but the real fun begins on 9!  
  
Someone! Makes an appearance!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm not telling!!!! 


	9. Gone

Loozer - 09 - *dances* yea! It was a twist!  
  
Sakura Kitsune - hehe, I love saying that to my friends that like someone, it fun! And funny...but not when they attempted to break Ur ribs...*glares at Liz*  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl - Hehehe, I added that just before updating! No, I think Sakura the 70th..or maybe it Loozer..feh! I failed math, I don't know.  
  
Hanamaru285 - Update!  
  
Jesia - u have been here since the 2nd session! U the shit!  
  
Justmeh - U two! Wow! Have 2! Not one! But 2 loyal reviewers~ today rocks! I got 80 on a math test! Now this! : D  
  
BlueFuzzyelf - :D! It was funny!  
  
Redd - okay, first attempt at drama, 10 going to be so much better! I promise! But u know, u gotta give explanations, and the who, the what. The start off..but there's a little preview on the bottom  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "Creep" by Radio head...damnit! I like that song to!...oh well, there's always X-mas  
  
Session 9:  
  
Ember pt I of II  
  
When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
5 weeks  
  
It has been 5 weeks since I started this foolish plan, but, hell, they were 5 great weeks of Jealous Kouga, skating, friends and..well, other stuff.  
  
I sighed, and twirled my pencil in between my index and middle fingers. I glared up at the clock, 3:55, and 5 more minutes.  
  
I was in sociology class; right now we were studying the American schooling system and culture.  
  
'Poor kids, I could never get up at 6 in the morning.' I thought turning my attention back to my "notes" aka sketches.  
  
"Well, class that's it for today. Remember, another 3 weeks before finals, please study!" The teacher, Mr. Frausl or Mr. Forshizzal as I call him; turned around and picked up the classes textbook.  
  
"You could always use this strange book full of pages and information for study." Then he turned to me, "And don't tear out the binding if you get flustered then Staple it back together later, these things cost money." He said playfully.  
  
You're just like an angel  
  
your skin makes me cry  
  
I smirked and quietly laughed a little, my older cousin, Tyu, had broke the binding then stapled it back together, Mr. Forshizzal knew I was Higurashi from the moment he looked at me and told the whole class the story. He was scared to give me a book! But just for him, I'll put in a couple of Staples, just for kicks.  
  
Ring  
  
School was over, done! I was FREE! I have the whole weekend of sleeping, sleeping, and more sleeping along with the occasional food and break.  
  
You float like a feather  
  
in a beautiful world  
  
Running over to my car, my baby, my love. The Shikon, my car, was a 1973 Transsam painted a dark blue with tinted windows, except for the driver window so people could see me. The word Shikon with placed on a windshield sticker and placed on the top my windshield. The back wind shield had this funny American sticker that had what looked like Asian writing but if you titled your head to the right it said, Go Fuck yourself. The inside was sweet, I had the XM radio thing placed in along with a cd player, and the seat covers were black with sliver Dragons all over them, along with a matching stirring wheel cover. I wanted to put Noss in but I didn't have the money, damnit.  
  
And I wish I was special  
  
you're so fuckin' special But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
  
Popping the trunk and throwing my bag in, I raced off home, remember promising to let Souta drive my car around.  
  
Inuyasha **  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and open the fridge, grabbing a Snapple's element Fire from one of side panels. Pulling out a chair and sitting down. Shippo came walking in holding phone.  
  
"Phone, bout time you got up." Shippo said handing him the phone and went back off to his games.  
  
Inuyasha scowled and held up the phone to his white doggy ears.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
Inuyasha dropped his drink, Shippo came running back in.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kikyo?!"  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here. I don't care if it hurts  
  
Kikyo stayed silent, "Kikyo, what...when..why! Where are you?! Are you in danger?!" Inuyasha yelled panicking.  
  
"I'm fine; I'm at the Tokyo National Airport..."  
  
"I'll be right over!"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Inuyasha clicked the phone off, "Shippo I have to go somewhere, want me to drop you off at Kohaku's or something?"  
  
Shippo stayed silent, "A, Kohaku had to go with Sango over to Kagome's house, Souta driving Kagome's car around today, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Go get your things I won't be back till later."  
  
Shippo nodded and ran off to collect some toys and games.  
  
**30 minutes later  
  
I want to have control  
  
I want a perfect body  
  
"Kagome! Here! Watch Shippo for a while, Kay? Someone's I know dearly is back in town at the Airport! Can you PLEASE! Watch Shippo! And feed him!" Inuyasha yelled from the window of his SUV.  
  
Kagome nodded and took Shippo hand.  
  
"Thank you! Maybe my revenge won't be so brutal now." He said with a smirk before speeding off.  
  
Kagome scowled, "I'll kill him before he gets a chance." Turning her attention back down to Shippo, "How about we go inside and talk to Sango for a minute."  
  
**5 minutes later**  
  
Shippo and Kohaku were playing another game, Soul Calibur 2. Souta was whining about driving and Kagome and Sango were talking bout something.  
  
"So who's this dear friend?"  
  
I want a perfect soul  
  
I want you to notice  
  
when I'm not around  
  
"Kikyo, his ex that left a year and a half ago. Rumor says that she's Shippo mother so she left on Shippo's 5th birthday"  
  
Kagome stayed silent for along time. (A/n: who wouldn't?) "So Kikyo is a youkia like Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "No, she's human."  
  
Kagome face went from Astonishment to confusion, "But why would she leave Shippo with Inuyasha? I thought Shippo was Inuyasha lil brother."  
  
"No, Shippo is Inuyasha son."  
  
"He's WHAT?! SHIPPO IS WHOS SON?!"  
  
"He's Inuyasha's sis! Didn't ja hear her?" Souta called from the other room.  
  
"Shut up Souta!" she snapped. She calmed down and looked up at Sango, "I want expiations! I mean! I told him secrets that I wouldn't Miroku! And he's damn Family!"  
  
Sango looked down at the floor sadly, "I can't tell you, Inuyasha made me promise."  
  
Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, "Sango, if you don't tell then Inuyasha can't because he's going to be killed the first chance I see him!"  
  
Sango looked back up at her, "Well..."  
  
You're so fuckin' special  
  
I wish I was special But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
**Inuyasha His' P.OV.  
  
My mind raced, she was back! After so long! No goodbyes or nothin', not even to Shippo! I tighten my grip on the steering wheel remembering seeing the clothes thrown out on the bed that we shared, the white envelope left on my pillow. The scent of Shippo's tears when I told him, or at least tried to.  
  
I atomically shift the gears, and turned the exit to the airport. Soon, after a year and half of grief, pain, tears and wondering; she's back.  
  
But a nagging popped in the back of my mind, like I was forgetting something or someone important, it wouldn't leave.  
  
**Kago  
  
Sango made Kagome sit down while she replayed the event that she was told.  
  
"Kikyo meet Inuyasha when he was 20, they were a great couple! Very caring towards one another. Inuyasha didn't mind about baby Shippo, he raised him as his own. On Shippo's 2nd birthday Inuyasha adopted him."  
  
That made Kagome smiled, 'Not many guys would do that...' she thought.  
  
"But, on Kikyo's 22nd birthday, she, Inuyasha, and I went out to the movies..we never made it.."  
  
"Remember 4 years ago when I ended up in the hospital? Well Kikyo and I had to go pick up Inuyasha because his car got towed. We got into an accident on the way over to his house, they never found guy."  
  
Kagome looked down, she remember that week of hell, the ICU, the doctors.  
  
"Inuyasha promised Kikyo that he would never leave her or Shippo after the accident. But ya see Kikyo didn't promise back."  
  
Kagome didn't look back up; all horrid ideas came to her head about why Kikyo left Inuyasha and her own son.  
  
Sango sighed, "On Shippo's 5th birthday, Inuyasha took him out to a festival in another section of Tokyo.."  
  
Shippo quietly walked up to the door way after hearing his name being called.  
  
"It was around 6 when he arrived back at his apartment with a hyper Shippo at his knee."  
  
Shippo played with the hem of his shirt, 'I remember that day..'  
  
(Flashback)  
  
5 year old Shippo bounced into the apartment after eating a stick of pink cotton candy, running over to the couch, he jumped a pond it and started jumping up and down.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Shippo and grabbed him in mid air and dropped on him on his shoulder, "Let's go see mommy."  
  
Shippo nodded and talked about everything he liked about the festival and how they should go again next year. Inuyasha nodded and reached the door that he and Kikyo shared. Twisted the knob and swung open the door.  
  
"Kikyo! Your protectors are home!" Inuyasha yelled out playfully.  
  
Silence answered back.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Inuyasha set Shippo down.  
  
I don't belong here. She's running out again,  
  
she's running out  
  
"Hey, squirt; go see if your mom is in the Kitchen or sumpthing', I'll check around here."  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Shippo stopped playing with his shirt, 'She wasn't home..she left after we left..' He looked back up to Kagome and Sango. He focused on Kagome.  
  
'She looks so much like mommy..Daddy looked so sad after mommy left but he looked happy again when Kag-chan came! Maybe she'll be my new mommy!'  
  
Shippo ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, Kikyo left Inuyasha say'n that things wouldn't work out and to take care of Shippo for her."  
  
Kagome looked back up at Sango with fire in her eyes, "What?!" Kagome was furious, this person, this women; she abounded Inuyasha after 5 years then left him to take care of her own damn son!  
  
Kagome shook her head, balling her fist; she slammed against the table as she stood.  
  
"Why in seven bloody fucking hells is Inuyasha going back to her?!" she yelled.  
  
Sango looked up at Kagome; she could see the fire literally burning in her eyes, but she didn't challenge her, she said the same thing when Inuyasha told her, when he told her that he would go back, that he would keep his promise.  
  
Sango nodded her head in agreement, "Inuyasha never breaks a promise, he intends to protect Kikyo from not getting *physically* hurt." She said, impressing the word physically after seeing Kagome forming Kikyo's murder in her eyes.  
  
Kagome was about to question when she felt a tug on her pant leg, she looked down at Shippo standing at her feet; holding his arms up like a 2 year old.  
  
Kagome instantly forgot about what she was auguring about and stored it into her memory. Bending down, she picked up Shippo and cuddled him. Sitting back down in the chair behind her, she brought her knees up to stomach and curled in the chair.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and felt tears pouring, half for Shippo and the other for Inuyasha not telling the truth. She felt someone wiping her cheeks. She opens her eyes to see Shippo wiping her tears.  
  
She's run, run, run, running out... Whatever makes you happy?  
  
Shippo sniffled, "Please don't cry, dad says that it wrong for a woman to cry." That only made Kagome cries harder, "Shippo, do you know why your mommy went away?" she quietly asked.  
  
Shippo grip tighten on her shirt, "Because she doesn't like me anymore...she said so in her letter.."  
  
Kagome hugged Shippo, "I'm sorry Shippo! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Shippo lied his head down on her chest, "Why is Kag-chan sorry? She didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Kag-chan is sorry for the women that left a great man and son behind." She said in a whisper. 'Why *am* I crying for Inuyasha...I don't cry for guys, not even for Kouga..please don't let me be in love?!'  
  
Kagome's cries stop as Shippo went into a light slumber. Carefully standing up not to disturb Shippo, she walked to the stairs and went to her room. Gently placing  
  
Whatever you want...  
  
you're so fuckin' special  
  
Shippo down on the bed and tucked him in. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she glances over to the clock. 6:13 pm  
  
Kagome cracked her neck, 'There's no way in bloody hell I'm going driving now.' She thought before standing up and walked over to the door, leaving it a little ajar for the hallway light to come in.  
  
She quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, thinking and replaying the events and stories told to her today. Fixing herself a cup of coffee she sat down and stared into it.  
  
"This is what Inuyasha must of did when Kikyo left." She said to herself before taking a swing of it.  
  
"Why do I even care about this, it's none of my business about Inuyasha and his affairs."  
  
"Is it because he lied about Shippo..No, I didn't even tell him about my own traumas so I guess we're even."  
  
Kagome sat in silence, staring down in half full cup of black coffee.  
  
I wish I was special... But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
  
"I don't love him do I?"  
  
"Damn, you're as bad as sis about Miroku."  
  
Kagome instantly turned around quickly almost throwing her drink at Kohaku, who was leaning against the door frame.  
  
"What was that?! You didn't hear everything did you?! And no cussing! Your only 7!"  
  
Kohaku smiled, "It's not my fault the people around me use *fuck* for a noun, verb, adjective."  
  
Kagome scowled, "Feh!" she clapped her hands over her mouth, 'Hell no! I'm not talking like that bastard!'  
  
Kohaku laughed, "Your ARE just as bad as Sango!"  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
Kagome growled, scowled, and then turned around. "Fuck off, will ya, can't ya see I'm wallowing in self pity over here?!"  
  
"Jezz, you're bitchy when you're upset!"  
  
"Kohaku...." Kagome warned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I have to tell Sango you're cussing at an elder?"  
  
"But your only 24! You're not old! Unless your hiding something from us?!"  
  
"Fucker off...I'm going to sleep.." Kagome said standing up and walking back up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess it *someone's* time of the month." Kohaku mumbled to himself.  
  
I don't belong here.  
  
Kagome pushed open the door of her room. Shippo still asleep in her bed, she sighed. Sango would be on the couch probably and Kohaku is with Souta. She shook her hand and changed into night clothes, a tank and running shorts. She climbed into bed, hugging Shippo.  
  
I don't belong here  
  
**Inu  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he heard Kikyo go off to sleep on front passenger seat. 'Finally everything's right, Shippo has his mom back, I got Kikyo back. Kagome going to have Kou-oh shit! I can't tell Kikyo about Kago's plan! I guess I'll have to tell Kago that it's off...' Inuyasha thought exiting onto the high way. 'Everyone's going to be happy...'  
  
End of session 9  
  
I have no Idea why I used Radio head's "Creep"...I think because I was listening it as I wrote this..*nods her head* yup, yup...*yawn* well time to go to sleep, gotta get up at 6, go to school, come home, cook dinner from bro, annoy mike, do hmwk, sleep...wow maybe I'm not that busy..  
  
Wanna sneak preview of the second part. *cowards gather* *sweat drops, pulls up the clothes to relieve........Paco! Her puppy!* *runs from angry mob!* I was just playen!!  
  
*S-10  
  
Kagome looked up angry at Inuyasha, "Why?! Why are crawling back to her like a puppy to it's owner!"  
  
Inuyasha stared down at her, "Because, like some people! I KEEP my promises! I don't just throw them away like tissues!"  
  
"You.you bastard!" she cried, on the verge of tears. Inuyasha stayed silent.  
  
Kagome sniffled, "I don't care about what you think of my promises! I wanna know why she Left HER own fucking Son! With a prick like you!" looking up at Inuyasha with tears falling.  
  
"Why do you even care?! You never known what it's like to thrown away like trash!"  
  
Kagome stood up and pushed him, "YES I DO! AND I never! Ever! Want to feel like that again!!!" She cried out Horsley. "I'm just censored for Shippo's safety! He's just like another kid brother to me!" She said putting her hand over her chest.  
  
"Fine! But know the plan is off! Go find your fucking perfect Kouga and marry him! See if I care!" and with that he slammed the door leaving Kagome alone in her living room.  
  
Kagome fell down to her knees and cried.  
  
**^^ well...there's your spoiler... 


	10. Attempt at Perfect

Mou! I'm sorry for not updating in like...2 weeks? I had to keep rearranging scenes and stuff also, Feh, stupid skool happen...oh well payday is tomorrow...  
  
Yurikkuna - Thankz  
  
Yusuke1 - Ano! I agree! Only time Kikyo and Kago look alike is when there sad, if you've seen Kikyo cry before, well at least to me!  
  
Justmeh - Kikyo died? Episode 124 right?.....I hate to burst it but she didn't die, yea hes loyal, annoying as hell isn't to see him like that, isn't it?  
  
H t t p : / / w w w . w o t - c l u b .o r g . u k / In u y a s h a /  
  
Go that website, it's the Inuyasha manga translated to English..just get rid of the spaces..  
  
FlamezofDoom - Hehehe just wait till the end of this chap..  
  
Loozer - 09 - ah! I knew someone would ask about the Inu/Ship/Kik thing. See Kikyo was already pregnant with Shippo when she meets Inu, you'll find out about the biological father later, a bout 2 more chapters, I would have Kohaku 13 or 11 but Shippo needed someone around his age...and Kagome is a senior in College she went to college when she was 20 not 19.  
  
Jesia - Was any of your questions explained above?  
  
Hanamaru285 - continuing  
  
Sakura Kitsune - I guess she's a slut from some point of views..  
  
Disclaimer: my first attempt at drama...so I gave Kago an annoying voice for humor...  
  
Session 10: Ember pt I of II  
  
Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and Shippo sleeping.  
  
'She looks a lot like Kikyo...' he thought watching her snuggle closer to Shippo.  
  
'Kouga is very lucky...'  
  
Reaching out he shook her shoulder.  
  
'I should let her sleep...'  
  
Kagome open her eyes slowly but re-closed them as sun light rushed at them. She felt someone watching, meekly opening her eyes she peered up at Inuyasha. Clutching Shippo closer to her, she began to play with his hair.  
  
"What didn't you tell me..." she asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"I told you stuff I wouldn't tell Miroku..you know that?"  
  
"Yea, I do, but I have to...I have to." He couldn't remember what to do.  
  
Kagome sat up carefully not to wake Shippo.  
  
"Kago-"  
  
"No! Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends! Best friends at that!!"  
  
Inuyasha scowled down at her, "Tell you what? About Kikyo? I thought you really wouldn't care."  
  
"About Shippo you fucking moron!"  
  
Inuyasha froze, "Who told you..." he asked in a cold whisper.  
  
"I'm not telling! Why?! Why didn't you tell he was your SON! I wouldn't have cared! But to find out like this?!"  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Cause..." Kagome stood up from her bed, with Shippo in her arms. Waking him up and quietly telling him to go get his things and wait in Inuyasha's car.  
  
Inuyasha only stared, Kagome quickly walked out of the room and down stairs. Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Inuyasha, explain to me this. Why did Kikyo leave you to care for her son?"  
  
He didn't answer, he really couldn't explain it.  
  
Kagome looked up angry at Inuyasha, "Why?! Why are crawling back to her like a puppy to its owner!"  
  
Inuyasha stared down at her, "Because, like some people! I KEEP my promises! I don't just throw them away like tissues!"  
  
"You..you bastard!" she cried, on the verge of tears. Inuyasha stayed silent.  
  
Kagome sniffled, "I don't care about what you think of my promises! I wanna know why she Left HER own fucking Son! With a prick like you!" looking up at Inuyasha with tears falling.  
  
"Why do you even care?! You never known what it's like to thrown away like trash!"  
  
Kagome stood up and pushed him, "YES I DO! AND I never! Ever! Want to feel like that again!!!" She cried out Horsley. "I'm just censored for Shippo's safety! He's just like another kid brother to me!" She said putting her hand over her chest.  
  
"Fine! But know the plan is off! Go find your fucking perfect Kouga and marry him! See if I care!" and with that he slammed the door leaving Kagome alone in her living room.  
  
"Fuck you! Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted as she fell down to her knees and cried.  
  
Inuyasha stormed away from the shrine's main house and over to the car. Shippo was in the front seat waiting patiently. Anxiety set in his eyes.  
  
He swung open the door of car and slammed it shut.  
  
"Ano.....is mommy back......"  
  
Kagome cries quieted.  
  
*"Fine! But know the plan is off! Go find your fucking perfect Kouga  
  
and marry him! See if I care!" *  
  
His voice echoed in her mind.  
  
'Kouga-kun.....'  
  
Kagome sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
'Kouga-kun.....he'll make everything right...'  
  
With a nodded and couple of tear drops, Kagome set off to Kouga's.  
  
(A/n: *hides behind her desk, doesn't get killed for the Kou/Kag fluff...just think its Inuyasha!)  
  
Kouga was a little more then surprise to see a crying I'll-kick-your-damn- freaken-ass-if-you-blah-blah Kagome in front of him.  
  
He warps his arm around her tiny frame and carried her in. Sitting down on his couch he pulled her onto her lap.  
  
Kagome warped her arms around Kouga and cried again. Kouga hugged her and rubbed small circles on her back.  
  
"Inuyasha, he hurt you, didn't he?" Judging by the increase of volume of her tears, that would be a yes.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'm here! I'll always be here! I *promise*!" He said, whispering the last part.  
  
*"Because, like some people! I KEEP my promises! I don't just throw them away like tissues!" Inuyasha's voice ringed.  
  
"Kagome...." He looked down at her.  
  
'He hurt her! He hurt my Kagome! My friend! That bastard will pay!'  
  
Kagome snuggled into his chest, 'Inuyasha's was nicer....no! Don't think of him!'  
  
"Kagome.....will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Kagome breath stop in her lungs, everything stopped. For over a year she yearned to hear them.   
  
'What about Inuyasha?' a voice piped in her mind.  
  
'Shut up! He's was only a PRETEND boyfriend!' she growled back.  
  
'Feh! Still! It would look wired dumping one guy then hooking up with another in an hour! *cough* sluttish! *cough*'  
  
'Fuck.off! This was the main POINT of the plan! Inu would break up with me! I go with Kouga everyone would be happy!'  
  
'Your not happy...'  
  
'I DO not need this now!' Kagome thought.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled, "Yes...." she whispered, "Yes.."  
  
'Oh giirrrrrl! You just made yourself a New Hell!'  
  
'Go away bloody voice from HELL!'  
  
'Oh, that's not nice...'  
  
Her kisses were cold, no warmth. Kagome had warmth, their signal mistake kiss, even in the quickness of it, it was still warm. Full of warmth, life!  
  
But hes going to stick to his word, he promised...................Inuyasha, you're such a fool.  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Kagome smiled happily walking down the street on Movie night. Nothing was going to happen. Kouga placed an arm around her waist. Everything was perfect, except that bloody voice..  
  
"Hey, Koi, I was wond-" Kouga started.  
  
"Kagome!!" a small voice cried from a distance.  
  
Kagome and Kouga turned around. Kagome saw Shippo running towards her at break neck speed.  
  
'Shit! Not good!' she thought bending down smiling and scooping up the hyper kitsune.  
  
"Hello Shippo-chan!" Kagome said happily.  
  
Shippo hugged her tighter, "Pa said I couldn't see you anymore, something about a Bitch, what's a bitch?" he muffled threw her shirt.  
  
Kagome sweatdroped, 'Jezz, Inuyasha! Don't you know your not supposed to swear around lil kids?!'  
  
'Oh, and you were a great remodel around Souta?'  
  
"Shippo?! Where didja go?!" a new voice shouted from where Shippo came.  
  
Shippo raised his head, "I'm over here! With Kagome-chan!" he shouted.  
  
Kagome heard Kouga stepping closer to her, standing up with Shippo in her arms she awaited to see Inuyasha and his' could be- would be- SHOULD be ex, Kikyo.  
  
Shippo looked back up at Kagome, "Kago-chan, guess what! My mom's back! She didn't tell me or pa where she went but she's back! Isn't that great?!"  
  
"Yea, great..." Kagome said pathicly.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome and Kouga. He could scene Kouga's anger at him and Kagome's sadness.  
  
"Kagome.." He said quietly.  
  
Kouga placed his arm around Kagome and growled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shook off the growing bit of jealously and tried to look smug.  
  
"I see you and Kouga got together.."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Mmhhmm"  
  
Kouga stared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!" he shouted demandingly.  
  
"If you EVER, make *my* Kago-chan cry again, I'll personality make sure that for every tear that fell that's how many stabs you'll have!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kouga, growling with rage. "What! You dare thr-"  
  
"Inuyasha? We're did you run too?" A famine voice called, getting closer to the deadly growling fight.  
  
Kouga and Shippo felt Kagome stiffen when Inuyasha's girlfriend came running, grabbing Inuyasha's arm like a life line.  
  
She looked up at Kouga and Kagome, "Who are you?" she saw Shippo in the young girl's arms, "Why is Shippo with you?"  
  
"Theses are the friends me and Pa made when you went away ma." Shippo said proudly.  
  
Kagome felt the anger boil inside her, this was Shippo's mother. That lil bitch.  
  
"Oh?" she said looking up at Inuyasha with a You-got-together-with-another- girl look.  
  
"A! Kikyo! This is Kagome and her *cough* boyfriend *cough* Kouga." He said staring at Kagome's face.  
  
Kouga scowled, "Fucking bastard, I can kill you in freaken 2 seconds." He mumbled under his breathe.  
  
"Kagome, this is my girlfriend, Kikyo."  
  
Kagome raised out her hand to shake Kikyo's before killing her. Kikyo shook Kagome's hand.  
  
Shippo smiled, "Hey! Kago I noticed something!"  
  
"What, Shi-chan?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
"You and ma look alike! Well not in the hair and really not in clothes but in the eyes! If ma cut her hair a little.." Kouga tried not to laugh, but only ending up in a bad smirk.  
  
"Maybe Shi, maybe." Kagome whispered.  
  
Kikyo stared at Kagome for a few more minutes before turning up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu-kun, why don't we go finish the movie?"  
  
Inuyasha stared down and smiled.  
  
Kagome eyes widen a little, 'Ano..was that..A fake smile?'  
  
"Shippo, come on." Kikyo said sweetly.  
  
Shippo sadly nodded and hugged Kagome one more time before jumping over to Inuyasha's side, grabbing his hand.  
  
Kouga and Kagome waved, "Night, Shi! Inuyasha...Kikyo."  
  
Kagome watched as the family disappeared in the opposite direction.  
  
"Well." she heard Kouga say, "Let's get goin'."  
  
Kagome nodded, 'Inuyasha..'  
  
A flash of the Inuyasha's face as he looked down at Kikyo.  
  
'Why was he faking?'  
  
Kagome looked up at Kouga, he smiled back down. 'He isn't faking his smile..'  
  
'Is Inuyasha not happy with Kikyo?'  
  
(A/n: *grumbles from underneath the desk* he better be unhappy with her!)  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the stars, or at least tried threw the cities buildings and lights.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
Kikyo talked away, not noticing him not responding but there are some things he caught.  
  
"Inuyasha! Tomorrow will be another perfect day like today!"  
  
Inuyasha still stared up at the stars, 'They look close enough to reach up and pick one..but yet, there so far away...'  
  
'Kagome seems like a star..She looks reachable but she's really not.'  
  
*Kagome looked up at him "YES I DO! AND I never! Ever! Want to feel like that again!!!"*  
  
Inuyasha's eyes soften, 'her eyes, her eyes looked so sad..I wonder what happen..'  
  
*** Kagome watched as the cherry blossoms danced on the sidewalk, Kouga rambled on and on about school, finals, life...  
  
*"Go find you're fucking perfect Kouga and marry him! See if I care!"*  
  
A blush creped on her face, 'Kouga..do I want to marry him?' She thought as she brought her knees to chest, enclosing her arms around them. Kagome peeked over at Kouga.  
  
Kouga looked over at his watch, "Kagome, it's getting late. Wanna ride home?"  
  
She sighed, "Sure!"  
  
He nodding and helped her up. They walked in silence to his car.  
  
"Wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" Kouga asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Sure! Wanna go around 3'?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
(A/n: Ahh! All the Kik-haters will love this! Kik gets a *surprise* in the end!)  
  
"Kago! Get up!" Kouga shouted into Kagome's ear next day.  
  
Kagome open her eyes and closed, repeated this process 3 times before Kouga ripped the comforter off of her.  
  
"Kya! Wat the fuck Kouga?!" She shouted huddling into a ball to gather warmth.  
  
Kouga laughed then smirked, "Well, aren't we a damn ray of sunshine?"  
  
"Don't bother me; I'm living happily ever after." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Kouga sighed, "Come on! You wanted to go to the mall today!"  
  
Kagome sat up and yawned, "What time is it?"  
  
"2:45.."  
  
Kagome sprained up and gather some clothing. Running over to her own bathroom, she quickly dressed and ran out brushing her morning hair.  
  
Kouga looked over, "Didn't you have that, in like, 12th grade?" he said pointing to the black Evergreen terrace shirt.  
  
"A.."  
  
"Don't you buy new clothing? You poor or sumpthing'."  
  
"Hey! I work 45 hours a week to be this poor!"  
  
Kagome played with her hat as she and Kouga drove down the free way to the mall in Kouga's red; 00', 2 front doors missing, canopy gone jeep.  
  
"You ready for finals?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Maybe, I gotta study more if it is hard as Tyu said."  
  
Kouga turned off to the exit of the mall, "Man, were under a lot of stress then."  
  
Kagome yawned, reached over to Kouga, and playfully tugged his elfish ears.  
  
"No, Stress is when you wake up screaming and you realize you haven't gone to sleep yet."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes, "Yea, on your planet."  
  
Kagome scowled and tugged on his ears.  
  
"Yoaw! Hey! There NOT fucking stick on ya know!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sounds like Inuyasha." she mumbled then added, "Are we there yet?"  
  
Kouga nodded and turned onto the last parking garage ramp.  
  
The couple, Kouga and Kagome, walked around the mall. Kouga held a couple of shopping bags of shirt for Kagome; as she held his hand.  
  
They walked out into the parking lot; Kouga swung the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Wanna go rent a dvd?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Yea!"  
  
They continue to talked/argue about the dvd, in till Kagome noticed someone standing in front of the jeep.  
  
'Kikyo?!'  
  
Kouga nudged Kagome, "Hey, isn't that Inu's new girl?"  
  
Kikyo glared at them as they walked up to her.  
  
"Was up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh! You know what's up! You've been sleeping with my man that's what!" she accused.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen, 'What the hell has this bitch been smoking? Shrooms? This reminds me..'  
  
"What the fuck? Kago-chan never slept with Inuyasha!" Kouga looked down at her, "Right?"  
  
"Yea! I've only kissed him! Once! And it was by accident!"  
  
"Lair!" Kikyo yelled, "Shippo said you two were close! Very close!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yea! As friends! Who isn't close with friends?"  
  
"But he was your boyfriend! You had no right! He was mine!"  
  
Kagome gave her one of those, you-stupid-fucking-bitch-I-outta-beat-you looks, there's more to that look but it's a really bitch to write with hyponyms.  
  
"Feh! You left him! And your son! A YEAR ago! If anyone doesn't have a right, it's you! You ungrateful bitch!" Kagome yelled, Kikyo stayed quite for a moment before trying to strangle Kagome. Kagome raised her hand, in self defense of course hehe, and bitch slapped Kikyo.  
  
Time stopped, people stared, a kid dropped his McFlurry, Kikyo's eyes widen. No one has slapped her before! She raised her hand to her cheek, it stung. She looked back up at Kagome. Kagome glared at her, "And mark my words! If you leave Inuyasha alone with your son again for another year! I'll personality track your ass down, beat you so fucking senseless then I'll---"  
  
Kouga pushed Kagome over to the front passenger seat umm door? Opening? Anyways!  
  
"Hehe! Spill'n murder threats in front of the public! Kagome did you forget your lessons?!" Kouga said quickly, throwing the bags into the back and jumping into the driver's seat. He looked up at the rear-view mirror.  
  
"You better move your ass before *I* kill ya!" he growled and watched as Kikyo moved aside letting the jeep to revise and pull out.  
  
She glared at the car.  
  
"Mom? Why did Kag-chan slap you?" A small voice pipe from its hiding spot.  
  
"None of you business brat!" she snapped.  
  
Shippo shuttered and tears formed in his eyes, "I'm telling daddy!"  
  
"Go right ahead! See if I care!"  
  
'Oh! Dad will care!' Shippo thought sniffling.  
  
End of session 10  
  
Hehe! Guess wat all you kik-haters! Download episode 124 from Inu!! I promise you'll love it!..... 


	11. Decisions

*bows and placess her hand over her hand* dont hurt me!!! Im sorry It took centuries to update!! At first I had this half done but I didnt like it so I redid the whole thing and altered the plot alittle!! Then I had school! Its freshmen year so I gotta do well! Wait, I am doing well I'm only failing 2 subjects....well one; 68 not failiing right? I'm failing math, but I've been failing math since the 3rd grade, so I dont really bother anymore.....I know I know, you gotta try but I did try....and I failed and got slapped with summer school. Anyways enough ranting!  
  
But i must tell you this! My family is moving within teh next month so there is packing and clearning to be done by the last week in Jan. and well.......we haven't even started yet. but! *proudlys smile* I got two boxes done! and became champion at Deathmatch and Assult in Unreal  
  
. - I'm trying but those writers blocks are bastards  
  
Silver_eternal_flame - well is soon enough for you?  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts - I did? wow, maybe that was my first cliff......feh problaly not....  
  
Yurikkuna - Dat be tru man, this is great!!  
  
FlamezofDoom- -_-; you remined of Polterguis......I wont be able to sleep tonight.....oh well more chapter writing I guess then! ^_^!  
  
Jesia - Mou! I'm sorry this one short! But I'll try to get the others ones longer!!  
  
Justmeh - Yup, im pretty shure, in the manga she's alive.....  
  
Death Boo - aw I like your name, Its going to temp me to change my to something with Boo! Or else, eh?  
  
Lone Silver Fox - I'm slow updater......I dont know why, maybe I have a disablity or sumpthing'  
  
Guilty4life - Kazaa? It should be subbed now, mine was raw, but I read the manga so I knew wat was going on  
  
Sakura Kitsune - I'd do more then slap her if this was real but I gotta keep violence to a minmium......sucks,eh?  
  
Loozer-09 - Now don't laugh at this but when I was writing this chapter I relized that Shippo had to be half-demon for this to even work....unless I made Kikyo full demon.....so i guess Kikyo's a full demon cuz gods know wat will happen if I made lil Shippo half....I 'd have to change his appearce! maybe some cute fox ears like Inu's on his head....^_^ hey I should draw that  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffle* damn cold *cough* I think I mght have given it to my boo! *sniffle*atleast we can stay sick together! I know I should get to teh story!  
  
Warning: OCCness and family cuteness! Just wait my Inuagome fans their fluff shall come enough to give a stomach ach! and my Mirango followers you shall getta couple chomps of sap aswell!  
  
Song of the fic - Heart Shape Box - Nirvana  
  
Session Eleven:  
  
Forever?  
  
Shippo  
  
p.o.v.  
  
"Still! Thats NO REASON TO YELL AT HIM!" Dad yelled, "He's just a child!! He doesn't need to be tainted by your emotions!"  
  
"My emotion! He told me that you were going out with that slut just a few weeks back!" mom shouted in rage.  
  
"Feh!" he said, "Your the one that just picked up and left! A year ago!! I think I'm intitled to go looking for a mate if my just left all of a sudden!"  
  
"You could have waited."  
  
"I did! What's next week Kik? What's going on next Thursday!"  
  
Mom stayed quited for a few seconds, "Miroku's birthday?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"....."  
  
That just set Dad off more, "Shippo's." he said in a whisper  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's your son's birthday next week! You know what that means?" he asked.  
  
"That he'll be one year older!"  
  
"No, It will be two years since you left! I waited 8 months for you! And I'm still not any closer to figureing out why you left!"  
  
"I left a letter!" she shouted.  
  
"Kikyo!" he said, clearly in rage. "I've been with you for 6 years! 6 years I'd dealed with shit I wasn't ready for but I did! I had to grow up and started providing for a family when I was 20!! I adopted Shippo! I took care of you and gave you money when you were laid off! I took you in! I took care of Shippo when you left! I don't know what to do anymore!!" He crumbled to his knees.  
  
"Do you know what its like, to come home and find to that the person you loved just left saying they just didn't give a damn anymore? Or that you had to tell a kid that their mother just left saying I never loved you.....having to deal with a broken hearted child because of the mother's selfishness while trying to mend your own?" he said in a hushed whisper.  
  
His eyes were blurred over, looking as if he were recalling memorises of something. He smiled, "Kagome, she did something to me.....to Shippo, she gave a hope of something! Something to look forwards to! She made us feel whole again!!"  
  
He stood up and clenched his fist; looking at the floor, "I promised I'd never fall in love again after you left! But something happen! I fell in love with someone! Not on purpose but accidently."  
  
Mom's eye sparked to life, "I knew it! I knew you loved her!"  
  
Dad raised his eyes and looked straight at her, "What of it! Thats was probaly the reason you left!"  
  
"Maybe I did! I'll just go right back to him!" she decleared marching past Dad and into the master bedroom.  
  
I stood at my door, watching the whole thing, mom marched right past me. I looked over at dad, his ears were down against his head, almost invisible.  
  
"Shippo." He said quitely, I eeped at the sound of my name.  
  
"Come here."  
  
I quickly ran over and jumpped onto his shoulder, he patted my head and looked at the wooden door that seperated us form ma.  
  
He sighed, "Theres been something I been wanting to do a month after she left....."  
  
I looked at him, study his face.  
  
"I....I want....Shippo, who would you rather live with?"  
  
"Live with?"  
  
"Yes, live with, would you rather live with me or your mother."  
  
I looked between the door and his face, I felt lost and abanded again.  
  
"Forever?" I squeaked.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"A...." Why was this so differcult? My mind tells me mother but my heart says Inuyasha. Is this how Inu felt when he saw Kagome and that wolf dude? Does his mind tell him ma while his heart says Kago-chan?  
  
".....you....oji-san...."  
  
He gasps and nods, "Alright, then theres something I must do." I glance over at him, his face was determined again, eyes sparked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want full custidy of you...."  
  
My mouth went dry, throat tighten, I felt my body numbed at the statement but one question remind in my mind before I rejoyced.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He swallowed and looked at me, "Watta ya mean?"  
  
"I'm not even your real son, okaa-san told me that when I was 3. She said you adopted me....."  
  
"You know why?"  
  
I shook my head, I never knew 'why' he did it, only that he did.  
  
He looked back at the floor, "Because, I wanted you to be my son, even if your DNA is seperate compared to my...."  
  
My eyes water, "Oji-chan!" I hugged him.  
  
"Stop it! No crying! Boys don't cry, hell! none of my sons should!"  
  
That only made the tears flow more.  
  
3rd person P.O.V.  
  
The master door slide open, Kikyo emeraged with her suitcase in hand.  
  
Something twinged inside when she saw Inuyasha and her son happily chatting. Shippo in his hair, his fist full of slivery locks. Inuyasha looking up at him, smirking.  
  
Inuyasha was always good with Shippo, like his was acutally Shippo's real father. So it was best if she left Shippo to him, she will always regret it, knowing that the girl with be the one to see him grow. BUt she couldn't give him the love he needed; she had tried and failed, nothing left ot do but move on. She'll go back Kyoto, back to the doctor, back to her old life. Trying to forget but stilled be nagged at by a voice in the back of her mind.   
  
'I'll try again...' she thought still looking over at them.  
  
'I'll try again and I won't runaway this time.....'  
  
Kikyo nodded at the new vow and tried to sneak past Inuyasha and Shippo with out them noticing.  
  
"Oy, Kikyo.....you leaving again."  
  
The sound of Inuyasha's voice, the saddness in it. She turned and looked at them.  
  
She smiled, "Yes...."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
She nodded, feeling the tears comming.  
  
"So this is goodbye?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I was never good at goodbye." he said quitely.  
  
Kikyo giggled, "I know...."  
  
She dropped her suitcase and walked over to him, standing on her tippy toes she kissed his right cheek.  
  
"Goodbyes aren't for forever....I'll send cards for Shippo's birthday....."  
  
Inuyasha numbly nodded and stared as she turned and opened the door, letting the setting sun shine in.  
  
She picked up her suitcase and walked out two steps.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want an invetation to the wedding...."  
  
"Wah?"  
  
"Bye Inu...."  
  
and she left....like a left in the wind.  
  
"Oji-chan...."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
They stilled stared dumbly at the open door.  
  
"Your marring Kago-chan? She going to be my new okaa-san?"  
  
"Sure...."  
  
Shippo jummped off his shoulder, "I'm going to tell Kohaku!! This is so cool!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and let the information sink in, "Wait!!" he cried out.   
  
Tackleing Shippo, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hwello?" Kohaku's voice said the the phone.  
  
"A!!!No food for you!!*click*" Inuaysha said quickly. Dropping the phone on the couch, along with his head; gatheirng today's event.  
  
Kikyo left, I'm filing for full custidy of Shippo, Kagome is still with whimp wolf......  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Da..." Shippo said, sitting ontop of Inuyasha, just missing the tackle.  
  
"What?" he muffled threw the pillow.  
  
"Whats for dinner? Okaa-san was the only one that could cook without burning anything...."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
end of session 11 


	12. Dazed and Confused

... - trying, slowly but surly....  
  
a sea of memories - indoor snowmobile racing? where?! no, Fluffy's not gone...he just went away...for awhile...  
  
FlamezofDoom - lol, ding dong the bitc- witch is dead!  
  
Jesia - my oh so faithful reviewer! *grins*  
  
PeachesDani - o.O, I almost got hit by a bus.....my friend mike laughed at me when I screamed....*dark scowl*  
  
loozer - 09 - good, I really don't feel like explaining  
  
Bloody paper doll - We can be useless together....fluff is like crank or pixy sticks to me...if I don't have any i just....'twitch' ya know?  
  
lil sayian - gomen, It took so long we moved and had to wait a week for a phone and 2 weeks for internet.  
  
Recap summary: Kikyo finally left for good in Inuyasha's life, Inuyasha has finally decided to have full custody of Shippo and is wondering how he's going to say he sorry to Kagome......  
  
Disclaimer: I play with them.....but I good news, we moved to our new house and I have inter in my own room! expect updates alot quicker and faster...!! i'm trying to get microsoft word so the formate alittle better!  
  
Song of the fic - Last Train Home - Lost Prophets & swallowed - Bush  
  
[But there's still tomorrow  
  
Forget the sorrow  
  
And I can be on the last train home  
  
Watch it pass the day  
  
As it fades away  
  
No more time to care  
  
No more time, today] - Last Train Home - Lost Prophets  
  
warning: the first story syndrom is still brewing in this chapter.....  
  
Session 12:  
  
Lost....  
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, but re-opened them only ot see a mish of bare skin and lite pink wall. She nuzzeled her head against the pillow and tried to burrowed deeper into it. Another sigh escape her lips.  
  
' This doesn't make any since....'  
  
She desperately wanted to smack her head against the bedpost in attemp to get rid of the confusion.  
  
'I wanted to go out with Kouga.....but now, everytime he touches me....either it be a hug or kiss, I get this sick feeling building up inside me.....'  
  
Another nuzzel into the pillow  
  
'Maybe it just nervousness.....'  
  
Kagome shook her head, 'No, I've been friends with Kouga since grade school. I doubt I'd be nervouse around him now.'  
  
She lied there for another 5 minutes before a random thought poped in.  
  
'Maybe I don't really love him....'  
  
She sprang up from the pillow and sat Inuyasha* style on the bed.  
  
'What the hell....no hell being to lite....what the fucking hell, was that? I don't love him? Of course I love Kouga.....'  
  
She collasp backwards on the bed and stared up at the ceilen.  
  
'Its has to be love and not a some childish crush, right?'  
  
Her eyes closed half way and placed her hands over her face.  
  
"Kagome?" A voice said, crouching near her bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Being invisiable, now scarm!"  
  
"Right, mom called; she won't be home to later, around 8'. She said you have to make dinner."  
  
Another sigh, "Go find the number to the pizza place and grab a twenty from my purse."  
  
"So-kay."  
  
She removed her hands as she heard his footfalls from the room.  
  
"I guess I'll go see Kouga-kun, maybe seeing him will prove that I love him!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Da," Shippo started.  
  
"Hm?" Inuyasha said turning the steering wheel.  
  
"How come every time we have dinner, we go to grandma Kaede's house?"  
  
"Because you gotta have a balance diet, you can't live on Raman."  
  
"But you told me that Raman was one of the five food groups and that you basically lived on it before you meet Ma."  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head, "Jeez, you try a set a good example but no! They wanna be smart asses..." He said sarcastically putting the SUV in park.  
  
He hopped out of the car and turned to open Shippo's door, unbuckling him from his booster seat.  
  
(A/n:I've read that somewhere, that if your below 7 you need a booster seat to sit in the back.....jeez, how did my family get away with that, I'll never know)  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome turned to pay the taxi-cab driver, "Have a good day."  
  
"You too ma'am"  
  
'Damn Souta, taking the car.....'  
  
She looked at the apartment complex behind her, "Well, I guess I should go see Kouga-kun."  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha scowled, "Figures she' be visiting! Leaving us to stave!" he said grumpily re-entering the SUV. "Damn baba." he glance back at Shippo, "So much for my good example of not eating Raman all the time."  
  
"Why don't we go to Kagome-chan's to eat?"  
  
"Because she'll pluck my eyes with a nail filer then shave my ears off....well maybe not my ears, she likes them to much." He grinned.  
  
Then he heard a gasp, "Why would she do that? Doesn't she like you like you?"  
  
"Feh! Wait, Doesn't?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga's door, "Why the hell am I getting nervous?!" she mutter before adding dark profanity to it.  
  
She reached in her pocket and produced a key, "I really show just pick for old time's sake but he wouldn't like that."  
  
"Kouga are you sure we should be doing this? I mean Kago-chan is your girlfriend."  
  
'What in nine hells?!' Kagome thought, hearing the comment.  
  
"Yea, sure, she'll never find out! I bet you right now she seeing that dog face punk skater!"  
  
"Kouga-kun! you know Kagome would never cheat on you! She loves you to much!"  
  
"Yea, but I love you not Kagome! I just want to keep her in reserve! anyways!I still gotta share myself to you and her!"  
  
"You mean.....you and Kago-chan......"  
  
A growl was heard, "No, she won't even let me near her at all! Sure, she'll fuck that skater that she only known for about 2 months but not me!"  
  
"You know Kagome-chan didn't 'fuck' Inu-kun."  
  
"Whatta bout that guy at senior prom?"  
  
"She was drunk!"  
  
"Whatever! Why are we even talking about her?"  
  
Kagome didn't know if she should just break down and cry, start running, or go in there and beat Kouga till he's a inch away form death then do some other painful torture acts. Her world was getting blurry and her lunch was creeping up her throat. The seconds option was started to look good, even if she went with three she didn't want to vomit on him; well, maybe.  
  
'But where to run to?'  
  
The unconsciously tears started flowing, she sniffled.  
  
"What was that?" Kouga asked.  
  
Kagome quickly tried to regain whatever since she had left and bolted out the door.  
  
She ran down the hallway, scaring an elderly couple in her rush. Running out the lobby doors and into the city she just ran to where every her legs took her.   
  
(a/n: If anyone can guess right now where she'll run to first I'll give a cookie!-~_^)   
  
Something wet mixed into her tears, 'The weather seems to reflect my mood! Great!'  
  
More rain fell, Kagome felt her lungs burn along with her legs. The panting encourage the urge to vomit. She ran threw puddles, getting her shoes soggy and her lower legs chilled.  
  
The conversation replayed in her head. She started to shake from the chilled water droplets, she stopped and leaned against a building. Her head pounding, her eyes burning while her sight was slightly blurred.  
  
'Where the hell am I?' she thought looking at the surroundings. She slowly made her way to the cornor of the building, rubbing her arms to gather warmth, and saw something that want to cry some more.  
  
'The skate park I ran to the skate park why on god's green earth did I run to the skate park' Kagome thought sniffling some more and started to make her way across the park, into the direction of Inuyasha's house. She was half way across the park when she thought of something,   
  
'What if Kikyo's there?'  
  
She shook her head, 'then I'll just leave!'  
  
*'I don't love her I love you...'*  
  
The tears fell harder and faster.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha handed the cup-of-noodles over to Shippo, "Not a word to Kaede about this."  
  
Shippo blew on the cup and climbed up on the counter to get some chop-sticks.   
  
"Why?" Shippo asked struggling to get up.  
  
Inuyasha hosted him up, "Because you know how many times she lectured me on feeding you properly!"  
  
He lifted Shippo back down, "Yea, I won't tell."  
  
"Good! Maybe for once she won't yell at me."  
  
"Hmm, fat chance, she'll find something."  
  
Inuyasha scowled, "Go play your Final Fantasy or something."   
  
"Is this a promise?"  
  
"Go..."  
  
Shippo disappeared into his room while Inuyasha sat on the kitchen's island pondering how to say sorry to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I know I've been an ass *slurp* damn! It's still hot!" he said almost dropping the cup, what a scarring event that would have been. Sliding off the island, leaving his cup behind. Walking over to the fridge to find a couple of ice cubes, "Kagome, I had no right to....to..." he trailed off and his nose twitch at smell of Kagome scent drifting in.  
  
He sniffed two more times and started following the trail before he came to his apartment door. Inuyasha shrugged, "I've gone crazy! Kagome's probably with the damn wolf."  
  
He was in mid-step of turning away when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Maybe I'm not crazy...."  
  
He swung open the door to see a sopping wet Kagome standing there, her cheeks were flushed, eyes were red, her clothing plastered to her body while her hair was stuck to her neck and face. She looked up at him, water droplets fell form her bangs when she moved her head, tears slowly made their way down her cheek.  
  
"Kago-" She jumped onto him, latching her arms around his waist.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" she said in a muffled, painful cry.  
  
'What the hell?!' was all he could think, he circle his arms around her before realizing how cold she was.  
  
"Your freezing! what, you wanna catch a cold?! Go change!" he yelled.  
  
She said something but it was so quite and muffled that he didn't understand it so he just guessed.  
  
"Find something of mine!"  
  
She stayed attached to him before he decided to pick her up, "Do you wanna make me change you? If so, that can be arranged." he said playfully.  
  
She blushed, but it was hard for him to tell because of the pink flush already there. She quickly scrambled out of his arms and down the hall.  
  
"That what I thought!" Inuyasha said smugly.  
  
End of session 12  
  
Ah, it feels nice finally getting to this, I know the Kouga thing was kind of weak but I needed something to spring her to Inu's apartment! *evil grin*  
  
Inuyasha style - Sitting up straight, one leg is bended as if you were sitting indian style while one is on the ground or an object supporting you. 


	13. The crying Game

Hello! Hello! Its time for chapter 13! ^_^, I've been waiting to write this chapter since chap 7!!   
  


Bloody Paper Doll: thank you

Loving-miko-to-Hanyou - ………  o.O aaa Heres an update? Plz don't kill me

Unattainable anime player – hmmm *weights decisions* to kill or not to kill…..to kill or not to kill……hmmm yes, kill, kill them both.  But we'll leave it to Loving-mike-to-Hanyou

Loozer-09 – was it?! Yeah! maybe I'm getting the hang of it! Well, yea, it can be either one.  I grew up to Indian style  
  
Recap: Kagome has stumbled a pond Kouga's second girlfriend in the misfit of self doubt about loving him. Kagome quickly runs to Inuyasha's apartment, leaving Inuyasha in an odd situation of to comfort or not....but we all know he will!   
  
Disclaimer:....*sigh* I got a few of these left. As XDeftones would say:   
  
"We do not own Inuyasha, we only pet his ears, eat his raman, take pictures of him and Kagome kissing and try to get a kid with doggy ears from him; nothing really when you think about it……for a while" - Arctic   
  
- song of the fic -   
  
_[As the walls come down __  
There's a look in your eyes   
my fear begins to fade   
recalling all the times   
I couldn't cry....   
and   
I shouldn't cry]_ – H - Tool  
  
Warning: senseless fluff(at least to my knowledge), new moons, and sleeping perverts (Sry no Miroku in this chap! maybe next one)   
  
  
_Session 13:_   
_The crying game_ (ß good movie….^_^0 shameless plug in)  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stood and looked at the hallway. He closed his eye and tried to think of reasons why she would come running to his apartment.   
  
'She smells like wolf....' his mind reminded him.   
  
He re-opened his eyes and glanced out the window.   
  
'Kouga related then...'   
  
His ears twitched at the sound of someone walking towards him, he shifted his eyes back over to the hallway.   
  
Kagome slowly emerged with one of his long sleeved white button up tuxedo shirts, since it was not button it reviled her wearing a white feminine tank top, and what looked like a pair of light blue boxers. Her hair up was up making Inuyasha think she looked very cute and school girl innocent like but other thoughts crept in.  
  
'Why is she wearing my boxers?!' he asked trying to replace the last thought still blushing as he fought a losing battle.   
  
She raised her hand to her mouth but the hand was covered over from the white sleeved so he couldn't tell if she was biting her nails or the shirt.   
  
"Shippo-chan, gave theses to me when I was in the bathroom changing." she said quietly.   
  
Inuyasha nodded, "So that explains it." he mumbled.   
  
She looked up at him questionly, "Explains what?" she asked, her eyes watering over.   
  
"Why your wearing my boxers...."   
  
She looked at him, eyes wide, "Oh, I'm sorry! I can go change if you want! Do you have any shorts or pants that might fit me?" she asked turning around to go find his room.   
  
Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, pulling her into a hug.   
  
He heard her squeak with surprise and her heart rate rising a little, he suppress the urge to chuckle at her reaction.   
  
"A...no, I don't mind--care! I don't care about it...." he said quickly looking down at her blushing face, praying he wasn't blushing still.   
  
After a pregnant silence Kagome returned the hug. Inuyasha was startled at first but felt a slight dampness on his shirt.   
  
His brain scrambled for solution to stop her crying. Then it dawned on him, how did he stop Kikyo or even Shippo from crying? He did the rocking thing with back rubs or something similar to that.   
  
Gathering her into his arms he walked over to the couch, and settled her into his lap as he settled himself into the corner of the couch.   
  
She snuggled into his chest and whimpers a few muffled things; Inuyasha decided it best to wait a few more minutes before asking about Kouga.   
  
And so he waited, he waited for what seem like hours in eternality to what were really a few seconds in reality. Her cries lessen to light quite sob, like a small child getting a small cut on themselves. Inuyasha rested his cheek against her head.   
  
"What happen...." his tone was light, gentle but was still serious and strong, holding a great amount of curiosity.   
  
Her sobs increase in their volume and his ears scrunched back into his head.   
  
"Ano am I rushing it?" he asked franticly.   
  
He heard something that was a mixture of a cry and laugh, he was about to tell her he could wait as long as she needed but she cut him off.   
  
"I was th-thinking about K-Kouga-kun....and I wanted to go see him......" Her voice was cracked and subdued extremely different form her normal tone.   
  
More sobs racked her body, Inuyasha started to rub small circle on her back.   
  
"And...." Inuyasha knew he was probably rushing it, but he also knew if she just got all of it out then she could just cry the rest out too.   
  
"And..." she hiccupped, "And when I got there he was _talking_ to this girl in the other room....." she busted out crying again.   
  
Inuyasha did a mental sigh, knowing where this was leading. He pulled her closer to him; he felt her arms around his waist became slack as she moved them around his neck.   
  
He felt himself shutter as if someone placed an ice cube down his back the millisecond her breath came in contact with his skin in the junction between his shoulder and neck.   
  
_"Kagome....."_ he said quietly, almost if she was a figment of imagination  
  
Inuyasha was disappoint when she shifted so her head would be resting on the junction not her mouth.   
  
He heard her do a small sniffle before she started moving again. She raised her body up and let go of his neck.   
  
"I should go, Kikyo will kill yo-"   
  
"No..." Inuyasha said interrupting her.   
  
He pulled her back down into his lap and security wrapped his arms around her waist again. He glanced down at her for a second before kissing her forehead then her cheek, to stop a tear from dropping.   
  
Kagome instantly stopped crying and was left in an aftermath of shock from affection she received, her forehead and cheek tingling from where he kissed.   
  
"Stay here tonight.....you had a rough day...." he said returning his cheek to her head again.   
  
Kagome was left with no other option but to hug him again.   
  
Inuyasha felt her nod when he sighed again, his eyes closed half way while he felt himself slowly sliding from the corner of the couch to lying on its cushions.   
  
"Kikyo left me.....again." Inuyasha said quietly, as if it was any louder it would trigger a bomb or something.   
  
Kagome went still, she bet Inuyasha felt her doing so.   
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said quietly before she heard Inuyasha growl, and lowered his hands form her waist to her hips.   
  
Kagome was quickly ripped from the content hold to looking into his burning amber eyes, "Will you stop saying your sorry for shit you didn't do!" he growled with anger.   
  
She quickly started to cry and his face melted from anger to regret, he quickly pulled her back into hugging position before.   
  
"Ah! I'm such an ass! I'm as bad as that wolf you like! I made you cry again!" Inuyasha said rocking her.   
  
There was a long period of silence before Kagome spoke.   
  
"I don't _like_ Kouga anymore...."   
  
He snorted, "Good that would be really stupid if you did."   
  
Kagome shot up a glare at him, "Why is that?"   
  
Inuyasha smirked and looked back down at her, "It just would, okay?!"   
  
Kagome placed her head on his chest, "Kayo..."   
  
Inuyasha grinned, showing off his fangs; "Feh...." he heard her sigh.  
  
"Oh, not again." she mumbled.   
  
Inuyasha smiled and continued to rub her back. Kagome sighed with contentment and leaned into him more, her eyes seem heavier while the soothing sound his breathing and heart beat lulled her to sleep.   
  
"Inuyasha...." she mumbled before completely jetting off, "Thanks...."   
  
Inuyasha nodded and listened to her go to sleep. The smell of her scent tickled his senses, making him yawn. Today was finally catching up with him also. He felt himself fully slipping downwards, taking Kagome with him. Too tired to sit back up, he curled himself over Kagome; Kagome mumbled something incoherent and muffled but before returning to sleep her did one last nuzzle against his chest. Inuyasha took in one deep breathe of her scent before briefly wondering where was Shippo during this whole trauma, but his question was answered when he felt a cover or a blanket being placed over Kagome and himself.   
  
With one last look at Kagome, a small smile dancing on her lips, he closed his eye, a smile of his own being placed over his usual scowl. He sensed Shippo's presents and re-opened his eyes.   
  
"Wanna stay with us tonight?" he asked.   
  
Shippo shook his head in the no fashion and made his way back to his room.   
  
Inuyasha wondered why he said no but it floated to the back of his mind when he felt Kagome shift slightly beside him. He looked down at her and studied her features. Suddenly remembering his confession for loving Kagome during his argument with Kikyo he quickly blushed that matched Kagome's redden cheeks. A small tear was left at the corner of Kagome's mouth, a small nothing compared to the early onslaught he was surprise with. Inuyasha stared at it for a moment before leaning over and kissed the corner. He quickly stiffens when Kagome shifts again. He sighed with relief that she didn't wake and lied back down. Kagome snuggled into him once he shifted to sleep.   
  
He closed his eyes and let himself fall to sleep but quickly reminded himself of one thing, 'I still gotta kick the wimpy wolf's ass by the end of this week.....'   
  
_(A/n: It would have ended there but I thought of something to finish it off with.....*grin*) _  
  
Kagome's blue eyes open slowly as her sight focused. She quickly noticed something missed with her favorite skating dog demon, that fact that he was missing and replaced himself with a human boy with black hair. She turned to pull away but she totally forgot that he had his arm wrapped around her petit waist. As soon as she turned she felt him pulls her back and snuggle into her more.   
  
"Pervert!!" She screeched; bring the boy out of his sleep.   
  
"Wah..." He replied, still half asleep.   
  
Kagome turned and looked at him, "You pervert limme go! I already had a rough night I don't need no weirdo friend of Yasha's getting fresh with me!" she cried out flustered and on the brink of tears, yet again, about her luck today. Kagome sniffled then added, "And Inuyasha is SO going to kick your ass for making me cry!!"   
  
The blacked hair boy snorted then smirked a very Inuyasha like smirk, "Oh yea?" he started, "Inuyasha going to kick his own ass for making you cry?"   
  
Kagome scowled at him, "Yeah!"   
  
Inuyasha cocked his head at her and rolled his now violet eyes.   
  
Kagome eye's widen at thinking about what he said, "Wait! Where's my Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at the possessiveness, "Your Inuyasha?"   
  
Kagome started getting annoyed with him; she got right in his face, "Yea! Where is he? Did you hurt him? If you did, you're so dead! You better not have harmed his ears! I'll pluck your eyes out with a nail filer if you did!"   
_  
(A/n: Threat seem familiar)_   
  
Inuyasha patted her head, as you would a child, "Go to sleep Kagome." he said, pushing her back down in the make shift bed on the couch.   
  
"No!" she yelled fighting against him but ended up having him hold her arms down by warping his arm around her waist.   
  
"Where's Inuyasha! You bastard! When I find him I'm going to tell him to kick your ass to kingdom come!"   
  
Kagome heard him sigh and mutter something about 'baka bitch' while she continued to struggle against him. Inuyasha ended up laying his leg over hers, to keep her from kicking, and tucked her more into him.   
  
"Stupid wench..." Inuyasha mumbled cheek to cheek with her.   
  
Kagome looked up at him, "Hey! Only Inuyasha can call me wench!"   
  
Inuyasha growled, or at least tried to.   
  
"I am Inuyasha!!"   
  
Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy, "No your not! Inuyasha has sliver hair, claws, amber eyes and the cutest white doggy ears!"   
  
He sighed again, "Well, in till sunrise you're stuck with human Inuyasha." Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
Kagome pouted, "But I want normal Inuyasha!"   
  
"I am _normal!_"   
  
"No your not! Inuyasha's a _demon!_"   
  
"Only _half_ there sweetie."   
  
"_Still!_"   
  
Inuyasha placed a de-clawed hand over her mouth, "First don't you dare lick my hand! If you do I'll only wipe on your face!" Kagome quickly closed her mouth.   
  
"Seconds, go to sleep, when you wake up I'll explain!"   
  
Kagome sighed and lied back down, closing her eyes. She shifted around and manages to get her arms free, but Inuyasha's arms remained on her waist.   
  
Inuyasha sighed again and closed his eyes, "Don't do anything perverted when I'm asleep, Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled.   
  
"Yes Kagome." he answered.   
  
"And you better be back to normal tomorrow morning."   
  
"Yes Kagome...."   
  
"And-"   
  
"Kagome, morning won't come with you babbling!!"   
  
"Sorry...."   
  
"Oh, don't start that Sorry shit again...."   
  
"Inuyasha, go to sleep, I can't with you complaining."   
  
"Hey! Your the one who's talking."   
  
"No, now you are!"   
  
"Na-ah! You started it!"   
  
"Feh!"   
  
"What did I say about using my word?"   
  
"What are you married to it?"   
  
"Kagome....." he moaned out of frustration. 'She's as bad as Shippo sometimes!' he thought.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"_Please_ Go to sleep....."   
  
"You only had to say please and I would have."   
  
"Wah."   
  
"Inuyasha close your mouth, if you don't you'll snore then I'll have to beat you to death to shut you up."   
  
"Whatever, all tuck in yet?"   
  
"yes, night Bastard."   
  
"Night Bitch..."   
  
End of session 13   
  
Be a doll and review now!   
  
Why, I do believe that was the longest chapter in this story this far. And that was first piece of fluff I attempted at! Oh feel so proud, well not really......but I don't have mid-terms this year!!! Mwahahaha *cough hack cough* ahahaha *cough*


	14. Talking and Listening

summary recap: snuggles, slaps and a few minor kisses...

disclaimer: Yawn still using them...

Song of fic - Please Take me Home - Blink 182

Session 14:

Whats there to tell...

The thick scent of spring and summer along with a light metallic wift threw the apartment air form the open window in a room. The sound of the tiki fan in the kitchen slowly circling was heard.

Kagome moaned when the sun hit her eyes, she shifted her position and tried to borrowl deeper into the warmth around her. But there was this annoying warm liquid travling down her neck. Her eyes fluttered open slowly only to see sliver and white, a puff of warm air on her neck. Quickly her eyes snapped open and the liquid traveled down her shirt.

There was a yawn, the sound of feet shuffling from underneath the blanket and a tighten grip around her waist. Her eyes glanced around quickly, finding that she was in Inuyasha's apartment, on his couch and in his arms. Blushing hot pink she looked to see if she was still wearing clothes, to her refleif she was in a long sheevle shirt and...

'HIS Boxer!'

Her mind race in flashbacks of last night to see if they did anything 'kinky.' But remembering all to quickly that she came here because of Kouga. Tears refilled her eyes and she buried her head in her sleeping compaion's chest.

The smell of salt reach his nose as cracked open his eyes lazily.

The scent of last night's and this morning's rain laid saturated in the air, he sniffed one more time only to get a good whiff if Kagome's tears.

"_oi..."_ he said softly, scaring his partner.

Kagome jumpped at the sound of voice and looked up at him tearfully.

He looked down at her and caress her face.

_"Don't cry for that peice of shit."_ he stopped stroking and yawned.

Kagome looked away from him and closed her eyes, lightly drawling random doddles on his shirt with her finger.

"I know I shouldn't but I just can't believe that Kouga would do that..._to me_."

Inuyasha numbly nodded and sniff her, trying to get the remaining metallic scent out of his air.

Kagome re-open her eyes half way, "_I was his best friend, Inuyasha. I trusted him." _she said in a soft whisper.

Inuyasha removed one of his hands from her waist and place it on the hand she was doddling with.

He smirked, "Don't worry about it, I'll send Kouga to a early grave." he squeezed her hand for added effect.

Kagome quickly looked up at him, "Inuyasha!" she said lightly slapping him on his byscip with her free hand.

He looked down at her confused, "What?"

Kagome sighed and lyed her head back down on his chest.

"You know how to ruin a good moment..." she said quietly.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled her closer to her, "Heh.."

"Stop it!"

"No."

poke

"Miroku..."

Miroku smirked evily and continued his tourcher on poor, defenelse Sango. Sango was on the phone with a very hysteracle Ayame and Miroku was annoying her by poking her.

"It's okay Ayam, really! I'm sure shes fine! Yes! Yes!"

_"But Sango! I feel so bad! Oh my god!"_

Sango hears a new wave of tears have fallen. "C'mon Ayam, don't cry. We'll have a little chit chat with Kouga, remove a _few_ nessacry parts and then continue are way to Kagome's hou-"

_"She isn't there! I called there three times! Her brother said she never came home last night!"_

'Un-ho...' Was Sango thought. This was bad, Kagome was missing and she wasn't home, at her place or Ayame's.

Sango looked over at Miroku, who trying to look pitiful with hunger on the couch.

"Miroku?"

"Sango? Is that you my dear?" He try to call out desperatly.

"Miroku." Making her tone more serious, "Does Kaogme have a key to your place?"

"Yeah, I gave her the spare."

Sango looked at the wooden floor of her living room, 'She could be at Miroku's...but I can't hang up on Ayame.'

"Hey Miroku,..a sweetie?" she called out in a fake sugary voice.

Miroku's head poped up from the couch, "Yes!"

"Ring your place! Kagome's gone missing."

Miroku shot her a look of annoyence after he was realized he only a little pawn to her game.

"Fine,fine." He said in a huff, crawling off the couch to keep up the act.

Sango watch him go with interest before returning to Ayame.

"Ok, Miroku calling his place, he said he gave Kagome a spare key."

The line went very quite, Sango wondered if she was still there.

"Ayam--"

_"Miroku stayed at YOUR house OVER night!" _Ayame screeched

Sango pulled the phone away from her ear, then checked for any blood.

"Yes, yes."

"Hey! Sango-chan!" Miroku's voice drifted into the living room from her bedroom.

Sango's eyes narrowed, 'What's he doing in my bedroom, that lil perve-'

"She's not there, the voice mail picked up."

Sango really began to worry, 'If shes not at Miroku's then where?'

Unforuntaly, Ayame heard Miroku.

_"What! shes not there! Oh my god, what if shes lying somewhere dead in an alley?_ _Or worse what if she was kidnap!"_

Sango sucked in some air to clear her mind, "Don't worry, Ayame-chan! I'm sure shes at Miroku's, shes problay a sleep on the couch. Don't worry, don't worry! Me and Miroku are going over there right now to check it out!"

After a few more minutes reasurring Ayame. Sango and Miroku set off to the car.

Once outside, Sango grabed Miroku's keys and hopped into the driver's sit.

"Hey! Since we're going to my place! I should drive!" Miroku complained getting into the passernger side.

"We're not going to your place." Sango said, tuning the radio. "We're going to Inuyasha's."

"Why his, after Kagome and His' big fight, I'm pretty sure, thats the _last_ place she'll be." he said calmy.

Sango pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards Inuyasha's place.

"Miroku, you known Kagome the longest, you know that she would have answer the phone at your place. Plus, Inuyasha's apartament is closer to Kouga's place then everyone elses."

Kagome open the cubert door, only to see more raman and a box of _Count Choucula_ cereal.

'What the hell, why not.'

Inuyasha looked up from the mail he collected. Mostly bills and a couple of birthday cards for Shippou from family.

Picking up the the mug of coffee he perpared a half of hour ago, he looked up to Kagome sniffing the milk.

"What, it's new, you don't have to worry."

Kagome smirked, "You never know."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "You questioning the freshness of my milk? You think just because I'm a guy, I can't have fresh things?"

Her smirked widen to were you could see her pearly white human fangs, "Like I said before you never know..."

Sango started to fidgetted as she approach Inuyasha's complexe.

"Miroku what are we going to say to Inuyasha if Kagome's not there?"

Miroku glance at her, half way done with his Egg Mcmuffin.

"Nothing, if him and Kagome are still not friends, whats the point of dragging him into this mess."

"No point of dragging into this mess? He partly responsible for creating it!"

"How so?" Miroku asked licking his fingers

"Well, if had been honest in the beginning, like telling her about Shippo or telling her about Kikyo."

"But whats there to tell?"

And that was the question. If Inuyasha had been more honest and told Kagome about Shippo and Kikyo, would it have changed anything? Would the fight still have occure or is there something more underneath it all...

I am **completely **sorrry for taking this long! But new stuff kept poping up. Not to mention writer's block from hell. There's going to probaly be 2 or 3 more chapters of this story... Thanks for the faith.


	15. Silence is abundent

Song - _Undercovers On _- Rival Schools

_Crept on you slowly _

_But faster than you could see_

_It's not like I noticed _

_I wouldn't be the first one you let in _

_The same person that you know would forget to be honest_

_I might be the furthest from your mind _

_Whatever you told me somehow you sold me on _

_I want to believe it 'til I see later on_

_Apparition counterfeit _

_Will this racket go on another year_

_Overconfident, maybe _

_You're still here _

_Misplaced my fear..._

Session 15:

Thunder Storm

Sango and Miroku screeched to halt in front of Inuyasha's apartment. Sango flow out of the driver's side and rushed up the stairs and burst through the doors. Miroku followed in a much slower past compared to his Sango's. At Sango's reaction to things at this moment, made Miroku chuckle.

Kagome lied sprawled out on her stomach on Inuyasha's bed. The shower ran in the back round and some off tune singing of The Strokes' '12:51' could be heard from Inuyasha.

"_Talk to me, now that I'm older. Your friends told you because I told her...friday night's are a bit lonely. Change in plans then phone me..."_

Another muffled scream of anger as Shippo lost to his game in his room down the hall. Kagome sighed in content as she lowered her head into the pillows she swiped from the top of the queen size bed. The weather forcast quietly sounded in the remaining silence. "_Another band of thunder storms should heard into the Tokyo region later today and last through early night. Followed by early morning drizzles.."_

And for some reason, Kagome found peace at this moment, it was relaxing per-say to her. For this new found relaxzation, Kagome almost fell asleep, but sadly there was a loud bang which woke her up in every sense.

Grumbling angrily, she rose up from her position and walked out into the main room. Opening the door, Kagome was almost bopped in the nose by Sango, who wasn't playing close attention and was busy yelling at Miroku. Sango stopping herself, swung her arm around Kagome's neck and the hugged her.

"Kagome! Your alright! You had us worried!" Sango said muffled into Kagome shirt.

"Ayame called saying you didn't go hom--" Sango stopped herself and started sniffing Kagome more.

"You smell like boy...a boy that wears one of that American's Old Spice" She said still sniffing. Kagome pulled away from her.

"Sango I like to know who you gathered that." Miroku said staring at her, rasing a brow. But his question was not notice and had to be put into memory for later use.

"Of course I would, look what I'm wearing." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha's tuxedo shirt and boxers. Sango eyes widen as she doubled check Kagome's attire while Miroku only grinned smugly.

"My, my, Kagome. I would have never though-" Miroku was cut off by both women punching him in the head.

"Pervert!" Kagome screeched and blushed heavly at the new found images playing in her head.

Sango was about to comment when heard Inuyasha from his room.

"_We could go get 40's, Fuck, going to that partyOh really your folks are away now_

_Alright let's go you convinced me."_

Miroku and Sango stood in amazement while Kagome giggled silently, she was amazed too when she first heard him singing but now it just amuses the hell out of her.

"_Talk me now that I'm older, I won't try to control you. Friday nights have been lonely.Take it slow but don't warn me."_

Inuyasha footfalls can be heard as he walked towards them.

"_We'd go out and get 40's, then go to some party.Oh really your folks are away now_

_Alright I'm coming...I'll be right th_-What the hell are you guys doing here!" Inuyasha yelled walking into the main entry realizing he had more an audience then Shippo and Kagome, he blushed in embrassement.

"Just admiring you singing." Sango said sarcasticly.

Inuyasha open his mouth to comment but Miroku swoung his arm around his neck, gave him a nuggie and a couple of taps on the cheeck.

"Inuyasha, you are a dog! You and my cousin, you have my blessing, her family may be hard to turn over tho. But! Boy! I should have know thats why you didn't answer the phone! God I should have taken Shippo more seriously when he said you were _sleeping_ withKagome!"

Inuyasha blinked for a couple of seconds taking everything in. Closing his eyes, he raised his right hand and punch Miroku in the head.

"For one thing, you pervert, Kagome and I never had sex! And for second, we're not together!"

"But you wish you did have sex with her tho!" Miroku said in a sly voice.

Inuyasha heavly blushed in that could rival a tomato. "Wha-wha- no! You fucking freak!" Inuyasha yelled getting ready to throttle poor Miroku.

"Inuyasha before you hurt the-needed-to-be-hurt Miroku, was Kagome with you all night?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha stopped growling and looked over at Sango.

"Yeah, she ran in around 8 or 9."

Good, Ayame will be relieved."

"Ayame?" Kagome asked

"Ayame is _very _very sorry Kagome, and she was terrified when she couldn't find you. She cried cause she thought you were dead somewhere in an alley." Sango said softly.

"Ha! Kagome dead, now thats a laugh. Like that would ever happen!" Inuyasha said smugly.

"Oh, why is that mister?" Sango asked, curiest on his answer.

"Yeah? How so?" Kagome asked too, interested aswell.

"Well," He stated looking at Kagome, "Because _I'm_ going to be with you...protecting you." He finished looking out the main window that overlook the city

Sango smiled unknowingly at something. She turned to Miroku, "Let's go. We have to go talk to Ayame before she goes a rampage."

Miroku looked up confused, "What? We just got here and not you want to leave?" Sango bopped him on the head. "Ok, fine. Lead the way mistress!" He said slapping her ass. Sango twicthed, grabbed Miroku by the collar and flung him against the hallway wall.

She then turned and smiled at Kagome, "See you later Kagome! Bye Inuyasha." she said happly before closing the apartment door.

"You know she scares me when she does the Bi-polar mood swing...I don't want to see her pregnate." Inuyasha comment drly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly.

He turned and look at her, realizing he would have to explain his statement form before. He began to fidget. Even from the short time they've know each other, Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't the _best_ person with words. Pushing him would lead to disater, so she better find a comfurtable seat, this may take a long time, a real long time.

Kagome curled up on the couch and plotted how to kill time waiting for him to speak. After 10 minutes of utter silence, Kagome noted that Inuyasha has yet to move form his position. Curiosity got the best of her, which is a _really_ bad thing for her at times. And she proceeded to poke Inuyasha on his left side. Instead of doing something would be normal for him; like screaming at her for touching him, asking what she wanted, smack her hand away, ect... a _normal_ Inuyasha reaction. Instead she got the oppsite reaction.

He grabbed her hand.

"I ment it." He said quietly, still gazing at the city. "If you want of course." He mutter quickly.

Inuyasha holding her hand seem foreign to her. Completely new. Kouga holding her hand become _old_ to say. He done it a small amount over the course of 10 or 11 years, while Inuyasha only did once. The movie night. It happen by accident when she bumped his hand, but he seemed to grab it subconsciously. Kagome decided that she liked new.

"Inuyasha..."

His ears twitch.

"I would like it...if you..protected me.." During her sentence it dawned on Kagome what he excatly ment by _protecting_. He wanted to be with her. Does that mean...

"Inuyasha what did you think when I asked to be my fake boyfriend?" It was relatively simple question.

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "What did I think? Where the hell did that come from!"

"It came from my brain! Now tell me!"

"Tell you what! My brain doesn't keep shit like that! Hell I forget what brand my deodorant is!"

"Apparently Old Spice by what Sango said, which smells very good by the way."

Inuyasha scratch his head in embaressment, "Really? It's not to bland?"

"No, its not like those fresh scented ones, or the strong-wait a minute! You never told me!" Kagome yelled pointing her index finger at him in a accusing fashion.

Inuyashsa stopped scratching his head, "Told you what."

Kagome growled, "God why is this so differcult." then she continue to rant and rave on.

"I thought you were cute..." Inuyasha said meekly

Kagome stopped in mid rant, and stared at him.

"And, I was happy when you came to my apartment last night. I felt bad about what I said. And I'm sorry...I'malsosorrybecauseIkissedwhileyouweresleepinglastnight." Inuyasha said, still not looking at Kagome.

"Sorry wha wha what?" Kagome said unintentional mock confusion

"I kissed...you...while you were sleeping...last night." He said slowly, his ears flaten against his head perparing for the wave of screaming and placing his ears away from visiability so no ear-tunging occured.

He was met with silences, he was beginning to hate silence. Was she so mad she didn't have words?

"You kissed me?" she asked

"Yes."

"On purpose..."

"Yes"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"More than a friend?"

"Yes"

More silence met Inuyasha after his wierd yet blunt confession. He himself expected a bit more form said self. Maybe he should a quick recovery with wrapping her in his arms and telling her he'll love her till the end of time...nah, his Kagome isn't like that...or was she? Gods, I hate this.

"Good." Kagome said smiling. "Because I do too."

Amazed at this, Inuyasha left his ears up, they twitched at their new freedom.

Kagome gasped, "I almost completely forgot you had those!" She screeched leaning up and rubbed both of them. Inuyasha blushed.

"Ka-Kago-Kagome, sto-stop-stop doing th-tha-that!"

Kagome grinned, "Why, does Inuyasha like that?"

"Yes," He purred, "I tend to like that alot."

Kagome stopped, Inuyasha held back a whine. "I mean it too. I like you."

Inuyasha smiled, pulling her into a hug, he fell onto the couch. Kagome now sat in his lap. Inuyasha buried his head into her mess of black hair behind her neck. Kagome laugh from the tickling feeling it gave her. Inuyasha stopped, and began to nuzzel her shoulder. Kagome reached back and rubbed the tip of his ear. Inuyasha nipped her shoulder.

"Hey, what did I tell you about the ears."

"That their there, their doggy, and you _love_ it when I rub them."

"Oi, don't sound so smug about that."

Silence wrapped around them again, but this time it was welcomed. They sat and watch as the rain pletted the windows and the sound of thunder rumbling on through. Lightening dance across the blacken sky, in the beautiful colors of yellow, white, pink, blue, and purple.

"Inuyasha whats your favorite part of a thunder storm?"

Inuyasha's face turned serious for a moment.

"I don't think I have a favorite. Maybe the beginning when everything stops and its dead silence. Its so errie." He said, then Inuyasha thought about it for a moment.

"Its kinda like that with girls too," Kagome stiffen.

"You know, when you guys get mad, oh my gods, it gets so fucking quiet you could a heart beat...from the next room."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha you amaze me."

"Oh."

"Yeah...you really amaze me." Kagome said sarcasticly

There, techincally that is the last chapter but theres the wrapping everything up chapter next. And that will be the end of schism.


End file.
